After The Moments Between Us
by LaurenBlack13
Summary: Logan moves from Texas into a house across the street from the Knight family with his dad. After a dare leads to dating between Kendall and Logan, the boys have to come out to their parents without too much tragedy getting in the way. Rated M for language and smut and whatever else happens along the way... Kogan. Jarlos. AU.
1. Take Hortense With You

**So...my first multi-chapter fic! Yay! I swear it gets better in the future! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

**I want to dedicate this first chapter to my lovely beta _PerfectMirror14._  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own them. It makes me sad, but oh well.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Take Hortense With You**

**Texas/ Logan: **

Logan picked up the last of the boxes from his room and shoved them into the already full moving van. His dad yelled at him to hurry up and finish his goodbyes. His father was already in the van and ready to leave.

Logan turned around to face his mom and his on again-off again girlfriend, Abigail. He hugged Abigail, said he'd keep in touch, and then turned to his mom. Tears stained her cheeks, but she was no longer crying.

"Are you sure you want to go to Minnesota with your dad? You can always stay here. With me." This was the same old argument he had been hearing from his mom for the past two weeks after he told her he was going to Minnesota with Dad. He was 17; they couldn't tell him who to go with. Not legally anyway.

"Mom, I'll visit, but I just can't stay in Texas forever. I'm gonna leave someday. Why not now? At least I'll have Dad to go with me now." She shook her head, not wanting to accept that her little boy was growing up and leaving her.

"I'll be fine. I won't starve. You know he got a job with the local DNR."

Joanna started to cry softly again; this didn't seem to calm her at all. Quite tears ran down her face as Logan kissed her cheek and turned to hug Abigail one more time. She had stood there silent the whole time.

"Goodbye," she whispered as he hugged her again. It wasn't particularly hard to leave her. He felt bad about that, but they were nothing more than a physical thing. He had no emotional attachment to her.

He turned around and climbed into the large van. Shutting the door behind him, hoping he would be able to shut out parts of his past as well.

His parent's divorce had been difficult, but everything was split evenly, except Logan; he had gotten to choose. He hadn't wanted to stay in Texas with all the teasing and harassments. The boys at his high school would torture him every day, just because he was bi. But having a girlfriend (Abigail and him were more like friends with benefits, even though they had never actually slept together) wasn't good enough for them. He liked boys in some way and that seemed to give the 'popular' crowd right enough to harass him however and whenever they pleased. Even the teachers didn't seem to care. Logan just assumed that being bi in Texas was NOT accepted. You were either straight or nothing.

Neither of his parents knew. Logan was always surprised that they never figured it out. Maybe it was because he was 'dating' Abigail it didn't matter. They could at least pretend like he was 'normal'.

His dad turned they key in the ignition and the truck roared to life. His dad didn't wait long before tearing out of the driveway, wanting to be as far away from his ex-wife as possible. Soon the landscaped was blurring in Logan's eyes and he fell into a shallow sleep.

**Minnesota/ Kendall:**

"Kendall! Kendall!" Katie Knight yelled, smacking her older brother out of his daze, "There's a moving van at the Lawrence's old house! Someone finally bought that old dump!" She had an excited twinkle in her eye that he couldn't help but laugh at.

"Well it's about time someone moved into that place. It's been empty for over two years." Kendall shoved Katie out of the way and moved to the window, parting the curtain so he could look across the street at his new neighbors.

Parked in the cracked driveway was a dusty moving van. The back of the van was propped open and two men were unloading it. The taller of the two, Kendall assumed was the father. He looked to be in his mid-to-late forties with dark brown hair and a thick mustache. The man looked like someone who you wouldn't want to get into a fight with.

The other boy looked to be about Kendall's age, but he was shorter than both Kendall and his dad. His hair was a lighter brown and was wearing a T-shirt so Kendall could see his surprisingly well defined arms. An image of those arms wrapped around his waist flashed into Kendall's mind.

"Whoa!" Kendall shook himself, "No fantasizing about unknown neighbors until you've met them."

He let the curtains drop from his hands and went to tell his mom about the new neighbors, knowing that she would want to welcome them to the neighborhood before anyone beat her to it.

An hour later, Kendall and Katie found themselves being dragged across the street to the old Lawrence house to welcome the newcomers to the neighborhood.

**Logan:**

Logan looked up from his unloading the van to find a trio walking across the street. He yelled down to his dad that they had visitors.

His dad came stomping out of the house, wiping his hands off on a rag as he went, then using that rag to wipe the sweat off his face. When he saw the family marching towards them he scowled. His dad was not a social person.

The family consisted of three people; two girls and one boy, or should he say man. Logan's eyes were instantly directed to boy bringing up the rear of the pack.

He was tall. It was the first thing he noticed. Logan had always had a thing for tall boys, and this boy had at least a half a foot on him.

He jumped down from the trailer, tore his eyes of the tall boy and dragged himself over to his dad so they could at least pretend to be a 'happy' family.

The woman, who he assumed to be the mother, approached them with a perky smile. Her dusty red hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. He looked over at his dad, expecting a scowl, but found a smile- a smile that Logan had only seen once or twice before in his life. It was the smile he saw if his mom had done something perfect. It was his _flirty _smile. His dad and mom had just broken up and he was already out fishing.

He could feel his fake grin slowly disappear from his face. The woman shook his dad's waiting hand and started talking 'welcome'. Logan tuned them out not really focusing on anything that woman had to say. His father's laughter broke through his walls. He was laughing with this woman! Some...some GIRL he just met. For some reason, anger began to invade his brain. He knew he was jumping to conclusions, and that his lady could be a very nice person, but he was too angry at his father to care.

Logan looked over at her family. She had a little daughter, maybe 12, and she looked just like her mother, but she was more hyper than her mom. She also had a glint in her eyes that he couldn't quite pinpoint, but she seemed fine with whatever was happening between their parents.

Feeling himself become angrier, he turned his attention to the third visitor. The tall boy seemed just as angry as Logan himself was about their parents. The boy's eyes were flashing with anger. The green circles flashed dark, then light, then dark. He made no attempt to hide his anger at his mother.

The woman seemed to notice that the blonde was staring at her so she stopped talking and turned to introduce her family, "This is Katie," the woman said and gestured to the smaller girl. The girl smiled at his dad, and waved. She seemed to want them to talk. The girl wouldn't like his dad so much if he kept on talking.

"And this is Kendall, my oldest," the mom said. When the boy didn't make any move to be friendly, she turned back towards us, "My name is Jennifer. I believe I forgot to mention that earlier."

"That's all right," my dad said smiling. Smiling! He was smiling. Again!

_He's probably smiled more today than he has in his entire life_, Logan thought ruefully.

"My name's Hunter. I just divorced my wife, and m'boy, Hortense and I, are movin' here from Texas." Logan cringed at the use of his first name. "Call me Logan." He mumbled as the woman, Jennifer, moved to shake his hand. "I prefer my middle name."

He looked away from the family, and tried to hide the embarrassment of his real name. He could feel his face turning redder by the second. He just wanted this lady to leave, stop talking to his dad, and let him continue on with his dreary existence.

**Kendall:**

Kendall watched as the brunette, Logan, blushed. He could tell the boy didn't like his first name. Actually, he looked like he hated it. He kinda felt bad for him. Logan didn't seem like a bad guy, and he looked like he didn't like his dad talking to his mom any more than Kendall liked his mom talking to Logan's dad.

"I prefer my middle name." He heard the boy mutter and his mom moved to shake his hand. He had a slight twang to his voice that Kendall found adorable.

_I might like this guy_, Kendall thought. _But he's from Texas. Guys from Texas aren't gay. _He knew that he was stereotyping, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Kendall had known he was gay since middle school. He never really looked at any of the girls in his grade, and always enjoyed watching guys play basketball instead of drooling over the cheerleaders.

That didn't go unnoticed by his friends, Carlos and James. They had been friends forever and Kendall wasn't surprised when they had confronted him about it. He had told them the truth right away, expecting them to laugh and call him names, but they didn't. They even convinced him to tell his mom. She hadn't been surprised either.

"Am I really that obvious?" He remembered yelling.

"No," His mom replied,"But we are closest to you, and truly love you, so we kinda see through your acts, honey." She had kissed him on the head and walked out of the kitchen to put dinner on the table.

Kendall smiled at the memory, then remembered something else, "Hey, Mom!" He said, interrupting her conversation with Logan's Dad, "Carlos and James are gonna be here soon. We're going to play sand hockey by the lake."

"Sweetie, it's rude to leave right now. I just invited Hunter over for dinner tonight." She had her hands on her hips and was frowning.

"But, Mo-"

"No buts, Kendall. Have Carlos and James stay for dinner or the night. You can go play in the sand tomorrow." She turned back to her previous conversation. Unfortunately, James and Carlos chose that particular moment to come roaring into Kendall's driveway, speakers blaring some rock song.

They turned the car off and jumped out of the car. They started to run up Kendall's front steps, but saw him across the street and trotted over.

"Hey, dude," Carlos yelled, "Why aren't you ready to go yet?" Both boys were decked out in swim trunks and flip-flops.

"Sorry, guys. We're gonna have to go tomorrow."

"But-" Carlos said and started to pout.

"Hey, who are these people?" James asked once he had crossed the street.

"This is Hunter and Hortense," Mrs. Knight said, "They just moved here from Texas and are having dinner with us tonight, which is why Kendall will not be joining you for sand hockey."

Hunter chuckled, "Oh, let the boy go, Jennifer. Dinner isn't a big deal."

"Yeah, see Mrs. Knight! Kendall can come," Carlos said, looking excited again.

"Oh, all right. But take Hortense with you. Get to know him. I assume he will be going to school with you boys?" She turned to look at Hunter but was answered by Logan.

"I actually won't be going to high school anymore. I took some test-out exam for graduating early last week. I got a 98% on it. Technically, I've graduated." He blushed again, "Please, call me Logan. I don't like my first name."

We all stared at him. He didn't seem like the smart kind. Even his dad seemed shocked.

"Okay, then. Logan, you're welcome to come with us if you want to. It'll probably be nice to have some friends around here." James said.

"Yeah, we can go two-two if you come!" Carlos stated, still only focused on the sand hockey.

"It's cool with me," Kendall said, shrugging, trying to hide the fact that he was actually excited for him to come. He wanted to get to know him better.

"Ummm… I guess I'll go. What do I have to bring?"

"Swimming suit, flip-flops and your A-game!" Carlos yelled, ready to get going.

"We have an extra hockey stick if you don't have one," James mentioned, "You guys go get ready, we'll met ya in the car."

Logan nodded while James and Carlos took off for the car.

"Are you okay with this?" Kendall asked, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I want to go. It seems… interesting." He said, staring after his friends.

"Well, it's definitely that." Kendall said with a laugh, "Meet you there in five." He took off across the street towards his house with a smile on his face. _This is gonna be fun._

* * *

__**Please review!**_  
_


	2. SandHockeyPlusTruthOrDareEqual sDate

**So here's Chapter 2! I want to thank everyone who fav'ed, followed, and reviewed this. Hopefully, this chapter is good!  
**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, including:** _DreamerAC_ (thank you for my first review), _ravenwashere, kat4543,_ and _PerfectMirror14_ (now I can't even reread over my stories without laughing at Hunter because of you.)**  
**

**Anyway, read on! And I'm not above bribery for reviews! Review and get a dedication! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sand Hockey + Truth or Dare = Date?**

**Logan:**

He went running into the house. He was actually excited about whatever they were about to do. He lunged up the stairs, into the room he had decided was his and began tearing through boxes to find his swimsuit.

After digging through three boxes he found his orange trunks. He ripped off his moving clothes, which consisted of sweatpants and a dirty T-shirt, and tossed them into a random corner of his new room.

He started to run back down the stairs when he realized that he had forgotten his sandals. He jogged back up the stairs, grabbed his flip-flops out of the same box his bathing suit had been in and took of out of the room and down the stairs again.

When he reached the driveway, he yelled good-bye to his dad, and crossed the road. He slowed down some as he reached the boy's vehicle.

_They probably don't want me to go. This is a pity play date set up by parents. _He thought as he approached the car. He was surprised when Carlos jumped out of the car.

"Dude! You actually came! I thought you might try to bail!" He smiled. He was shorter than Logan, but full of energy. He looked to be about the same age as Logan, with black hair. Logan smiled back. He couldn't help it. You just had to smile when you looked at the energetic Latino.

"Climb in." James called from the inside of the car. Logan didn't wait for another invitation. He grabbed the sides of the door and lifted himself into the back of the Jeep. He was greeted by a smiling James.

"Kendall always gets front. I don't really know why." James was a total pretty boy. His hair was a rich, dark brown, perfectly styled and jelled. His eyes sparked with a joyful light that Logan thought every person should have. Logan decided that he really wanted these boys to like him.

"Where's Kendall?" He asked as he settled into the seat next to James.

"I don't know what's taking him so long," Carlos said. He was sitting in the driver's seat, with his hands wrapped around the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. "He never takes this long."

"Sorry about Carlos," James said, "He just wants to get to the beach so he can stare at girls."

"James, I want to go stare at girls as much as you do," Carlos yelled back at James. His voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Well, that's not very much at all, is it?!" James shouted back.

"Um, guys…" Logan tried to interject, "Kendall's here."

Kendall was standing outside, towel folded in his arms, hockey stick in hand, glaring at his friends.

"Are you guys gonna let me into the car? Or have I been replaced with Logan?" He said with a joking smile.

"Sorry, dude," Carlos said and flushed a little, "I musta hit the lock button when I climbed into the car." A click resonated throughout the Jeep as Carlos unlocked the car. Kendall climbed into shotgun and set his towel down by his feet. He handed a hockey stick back to James.

"Let's go!" He said and buckled his seatbelt. Carlos started the car and pulled out of Kendall's driveway. "Ready for sand hockey, Logan?"

**Kendall:**

He turned around to look at Logan. The boy looked nervous.

"Ready for sand hockey, Logan?"

"I guess so. How do you play? I don't even know how to play regular hockey." The other boys turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"You…are…deprived," Carlos said, shaking his head.

"Focus on the road!" James yelled as Carlos started to swerve into the other lane.

"How do you not know anything about hockey?" Kendall said in disbelief.

Logan pointed at himself and said, "Texan."

A light bulb seemed to go off over their heads. "Ohhh…" James murmured, "Makes sense."

"Well you don't need to know how to play ice hockey to play sand hockey. We just called it that." Kendall said.

"Yeah, now that you're here we can actually have even teams." Carlos interjected.

"Well, it's pretty simple. Each person gets a stick." Kendall gestured to the back of the Jeep, "We decide goal lines, you try to get the ball past the other team's line. First team to seven wins."

"It's not hard," James said.

"That's easy for you to say! You've all played this your whole life!" Logan said, freaking out a little.

"We'll go easy on you, then," he shrugged and turned back towards the front of the car.

"Oh! One more thing!" Carlos said with a mischievous smile,"Every time the other team scores a point, the team that didn't has to either do a truth or a dare."

"O-okay." Logan stammered. _That's what he was most worried about?_ Kendall thought as Carlos pulled into the beach parking lot. _What's he got to hide?_ Kendall opened his door and jumped out of the Jeep and walked to the back to grab his stick.

**Logan:**

_Truth or dare?! _

Logan was freaking out. He was okay with the sand hockey, he was pretty good at learning new things, and he wasn't half bad at sports or completely uncoordinated, but that stupid truth or dare thing worried him.

_What if they ask if I am bi? Are they going to hate me for that?_

Thoughts raced through Logan's head as he helped James grab a beach blanket and their sticks. James seemed to sense that Logan was wigging out, so he tried to talk to him.

"You okay, Logan? You're kinda pale. If you're not feeling good, we can take you home." There was real concern on his face. He summoned the other two, they ran over and promptly asked the same questions that James had.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous, I guess," Logan shrugged. Actually, he was ecstatic that they seemed to care about him.

"'Bout what?" Carlos asked.

"Just the sand hockey. I haven't played anything like this before," They smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" Kendall laughed. The sound was like music to Logan's ears. "We haven't gotten hurt playing this game in a few days."

A look of panic flashed across Logan's face.

The three friends laughed. Logan smiled when he realized that they were playing with him.

_Maybe I will have friends here,_ He thought. Logan continued to grin as he marched across the sand with his soon-to-be friends.

"Okay, rules of the game," Kendall stated, and tossed a bright green tennis ball form hand to hand. The other three were huddled around him, eager to play. "No intentional injuries." He stated, glaring at Carlos.

"It was three years ago!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall simply rolled his eyes and continued on.

"Try and get the ball into the other team's goal. Whenever your team allows a goal in, they must both do a truth of dare. If they don't the team that scored the goal gets two points. First to seven wins. Any questions?"

"What are the teams?" James asked. Logan could tell they all looked up to Kendall and respected his choices. Logan liked him even more just for that.

"Me and Carlos against you and Logan here," Kendall said tossing the ball to Logan who awkwardly caught it. "You can have first strike."

Logan blushed. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the way the blonde smiled, maybe it was the way he seemed to take control of the situation. Logan couldn't believe he was falling so fast for someone he barely knew, someone he was determined to hate an hour ago.

Logan chuckled nervously and went to stand in position on their side of the make-shift field. Logan was directly across from Kendall. He could see the focus in his eyes as he readied for Logan's first move.

He hesitantly moved the stick in his hands and watched Kendall's green eyes flick towards the opening in Logan's defense. He charged towards the ball.

The game had begun.

Logan was surprised to find that his body reacted instantly. Allowing his instincts to take over, he charged the ball. Before he realized what was happening, he had stolen the ball from a stunned Kendall and was running towards the goal that Carlos was guarding. With cheers from James ringing in his ears, he raised his arms back and swung them forward, sending the ball hurdling towards the goal. Carlos, being as stunned as Kendall, didn't react in time and the ball soared past his left arm into the netting.

Everything was silent for a moment before James yelled and ran over to a stunned Logan. Logan was just as stunned when James ran over and hugged him.

"That. Was. Awesome!" He yelled with a wicked gleam in his eye, "No one ever, _ever, _beats Kendall!"

"How did you do that?" Carlos asked, "Those were some of the best moves I have ever seen! Did you hustle us?"

Logan shook his head. He was just as shocked as they were, "I have no idea."

Kendall was the only one who didn't seem very happy. Logan noticed this and instantly felt horrible.

"Don't worry about Kendall. You just bruised his famous Knight Ego." James said, and then chuckled evilly, "Carlos, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh." Carlos smiled and folded his arms across his chest, confidant that he could do whatever James dared him to do.

"Logan, you have any ideas?" Logan shook his head, "Okay. How about this, Carlos? I dare you to go and jump into the lake."

"It's gonna be freezing! It's only May!" Carlos whined.

"Then forfeit your points!" James yelled, knowing that whatever Carlos chose he still won.

"Fine!" Carlos screamed. He ripped his shirt over his head and went stomping down to the water. He took off his shoes and left them near the shallows so he could grab them when he got out.

Tentatively, he approached the water. He dipped his toes into the lake and shivered.

Logan couldn't figure out what was the big deal. Water was usually warm by May in Texas. Then he remembered he was in Minnesota.

James whistled at Carlos. Carlos turned back around, glared at them, flipped James off, then ran full speed into the water.

Howling laughter from James and Kendall followed. More was coming from the beach surrounding them. Other people had arrived since they had gotten there. Logan hadn't even noticed.

Carlos emerged from the lake and shook water droplets out of his hair. He picked up his shirt and used it to dry his face, then picked up his shoes and walked back over to them. He bowed at the people who had applauded and laughed at him, all the while grinning from ear to ear.

"James," he said, still grinning, "Come give me a hug." He held his arms out and did a little shimmy.

James realized what was happening and started to back up.

"Carlos, no! Stay away from me! You're gonna mess up my hair!" Logan realized that even thought they had been playing hockey, James' hair still looked perfect.

"Nope, I just want a hug from my best friend in the whole wide world," Carlos held out his hands and started running towards the other boy. James clutched his hands to his head and took off running across the sand. Carlos followed, close at his heels.

Logan smiled. He looked over at Kendall, who was laughing and gasping for air. Logan loved that laugh.

"Do they do this often?"

"All the time. This isn't even the worst they've been." Kendall answered grinning.

"Are they, um, like… together?" Logan asked, then flushed.

Kendall didn't seem surprised by the question. "Yeah. They've been together since our sophomore year. They've been really happy together." Kendall smirked. He figured this was a good time to ask Logan about himself. "So, how about you, Logan? Got anyone special?"

"No. I had a girlfriend back in Texas. Sorta." Logan shrugged, not wanting to go into depth.

"What do you mean by 'sorta'?"

"Our relationship was strictly platonic."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Kendall asked wiggling his eyebrows, even though he was a little upset that Logan had a girlfriend.

"I got a girlfriend, she got a boyfriend. We both had an excuse for our parents. I guess, in a way, she was my best friend, but that's as far as it went."

"Why did you need an excuse?" Logan saw the curiosity in Kendall's eyes, but there was also concern.

"Just to please my parents. They were never very supportive of my-" Logan was interrupted when Carlos and James strolled back up, hand-in-hand.

Logan blushed and walked away from Kendall. He couldn't believe he was about to tell Kendall everything. There was just something about him that made Logan want to poor his heart out.

"Kendall, truth or dare?" James yelled.

"Dare," Kendall answered.

James scanned the beach, looking for ideas. "I dare you to go get that guy's number." He pointed to a brunette down the beach to the left.

"Easy-peasy," Kendall said and sauntered off towards the boy. Logan couldn't help but stared after him, slightly jealous of the brunette Kendall was chatting up.

"Wait! Kendall's gay?!"

"Yup," Carlos said.

The three stared at Kendall, who was obviously, outrageously flirting with the new boy. Another rift of jealousy tore through Logan.

_Where did that come from? _He wondered as Kendall strutted back over to them.

"Did you get it?" Carlos asked.

"What do you think?" Kendall said and held up a scrap of paper with seven digits written on it and a name. Logan wanted to burn that piece of paper.

"Of course you did. The Kendall Charm never fails. Even on straight guys," James rolled his eyes and high-fived him.

"Let's get back to the game," Logan said and walked over to get into position, cutting the celebration short.

**Kendall:**

Kendall felt like a jerk.

He didn't know why he felt bad about bragging, but he did. He didn't want to see the look of hurt run across Logan's face ever again.

The next two goals were for Kendall's team. James picked truth, so Carlos asked him if the would rather go bald or continue dating him.

James had answered back almost instantly, "I would rather date you Carlos. My hair would grow back."

That was the only time Carlos had ever seen James not protect his hair. _Awww_, he thought, _somebody's in love._

Logan also picked truth.

"If you have lived in Texas your whole life, where's your accent?" Carlos asked. Only Carlos could think of a question so… irrelevant.

"I always hated my stupid accent. It makes everyone sound unintelligent, so I got rid of it. I started speaking clearer, slower. Now it is only obvious if I am mad or yelling. I didn't want to be stereotyped by my accent."

That answer was good enough for Carlos because he let the subject drop.

The next point, Kendall scored again.

"Truth or dare, James?"

"Dare."

"Cut off a piece of your hair." Kendall smirked. He knew he wouldn't give up his hair twice in one day.

James' hand instantly went to his head. "No way."

"Two points for us then?"

"Sorry, babe," Carlos said.

"I'll get you for it later," James glared at Carlos, but his voice held no real threat.

"I'm counting on it," Carlos grinned, then turned slightly red when he noticed the other two staring at them smiling.

"Kay, Logie, truth or dare?" Kendall asked.

"Logie?" Logan questioned, startled by the familiarity of the nickname.

"Yup. Truth of dare?"

"Truth. Don't I have a say in my own nickname?"

Kendall shook his head. "Nope."

"We could always call you Hortense." Carlos interjected.

"Logie it is," Logan said quickly, glaring at Kendall, who simply smiled back.

"Since you know all of our sexual preferences," He said, gesturing to the three of them, "We would like to know yours."

"Ummm…" Logan looked at his hands.

"Do you really think _we _are going to judge you?" James asked.

"No, I guess not. I'm bi." Logan sighed, "Being even a little gay in Texas is not considered a good thing."

Kendall felt like he understood that. He had had a hard time with his sexuality, but no one had cared once he had come out.

"So your parents don't know?" Carlos asked.

"If they do, they don't want to accept it."

"I'm sorry, Logan." Kendall said, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan stared at the hand, then at Kendall. There was fear in his eyes. Fear that he was never accepted. Fear that they were only playing with his emotions now.

"Let's play the next point," Logan said with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's go!" James yelled.

Kendall and Carlos started walking over to their side of the field.

"You like him, don't you?" Carlos nudged his shoulder.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kendall said, not looking Carlos in the eyes.

"Don't lie! You liiiiiiikie Logan. I mean Loooogie." Carlos was mocking him.

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Argh!" Carlos groaned, "You haven't liked anyone in a really long time. Just accept it!"

"I don't like him. I've only known him a few hours. And I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Argh!" Carlos sighed again. Then an idea popped into his head. He smirked evilly and ran over to James. Carlos whispered into his ear. James smiled and nodded, kissed Carlos on the cheek and waved at Kendall when he saw him watching them.

Carlos ran back over to Kendall, grinning like a fox.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Carlos said, mocking Kendall's earlier statement.

Kendall glared at him but said nothing. Carlos simply grinned.

**Logan:**

The next few points went on without a hitch. Finally, somehow, the score was tied five-five, the point to Logan and James.

"Truth or dare, Carlos?" Logan asked. He had really loosened up during the game. It felt so good to know that people weren't judging him.

"Bring it on! Dare!" Carlos yelled, doing a jig.

Logan could feel a devious grin spread across his face. "I dare you not to kiss James for 24 hours."

The smile fell off Carlos' face.

"But…but…" Logan could tell he was debating with himself. Even if he had only known James and Carlos a few hours, he could already tell they were a very touchy-feely, lovey-dovey couple. But Carlos didn't want to lose.

"Okay, no kissing James." Carlos started pouting.

"Or you could kiss me right now and let me and Logan win." James joked.

"Oh, it's on now, babe." Carlos retorted. James only smiled knowing he could break the Latino's will power if he wanted to.

"My turn," Kendall interrupted, "Give me a dare."

"Easy," James said, "Ask Logan out on a date."

"Fine," Kendall looked at him, Logan felt shivers skitter down his spine, "Wanna go out on a date?"

"A legit date. With dinner and candles," James finished looking smug.

Kendall glared at Carlos, "So this is what you were planning earlier."

"I admit to nothing," Carlos held his hands out in front of him and shock his head.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Logan asked, frantic.

"No," James and Carlos answered together. They were kinda scary.

"No problem." Kendall said and walked over to Logan, taking his hand. "Logan Mitchell, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date this Friday evening?"

Logan instantly turned bright red. Even though it was only for a dare, the way Kendall asked sounded so real. There was no sarcasm in Kendall's voice at all.

"S-sure Kendall, I'll go on a date with you."

"Aww." Carlos and James cooed.

"Shut up." Kendall said, still holding Logan's hand.

"Let's finish the game." Logan said, not looking at Kendall, but he was secretly ecstatic on the inside.

Carlos and James looked at the pair and smiled. They knew they were going to end up together. Question was, how long was it going to take them to see it?


	3. Of Giraffes And Prairie Dogs

**Author's Rant: So, I'm really annoyed at the chapter naming thingy (I don't know what to call it). I wasn't able to title Chapter 2 what I wanted to and that made me upset.  
**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that fav'ed and followed. Special thanks and dedication to those who reviewed:**_ ravenwashere, lilygirl42001, kat4543, True-loves-first-Kiss-101, _**and**_ PerfectMirror14. _**They make my day, so keep 'em coming!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Prolly never will. I will have to deal with it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Giraffes and Prairie Dogs**

**Friday Night/ Logan:**

Logan was still standing in front of the mirror. It had been two hours since he had emerged from the shower and he still hadn't decided what to wear. Plus, Kendall was going to be there any second.

_Kendall,_ Logan thought. Even his name made Logan's heart flutter.

By 7:30 Logan had finally decided on a half-way decent outfit. He had on a green shirt (that Logan thought matched the shade of green Kendall's eyes were when they had first met), a grey jacket, black skinny jeans, and his black shoes. Logan didn't fell like he was overdressed or trying too hard – it _was _a date, wasn't it?

Logan started to worry. _Maybe Kendall hates me. This is all for a dare, not –_ his thoughts were interrupted by a ringing doorbell.

Logan practically ran to the door. He twisted the knob and threw the door open to reveal a grinning blonde.

Logan couldn't help but smile when he saw Kendall. The blonde's hair was perfectly styled to the side allowing his jade-green eyes to glow like the stars Logan thought they were. A long-sleeved, purple checkered shirt stretched across his chest. Above that was a black vest that he had left unbuttoned. Kendall wore denim skinny jeans and black and white checkered Vans. Overall, Logan though that Kendall was the single sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life or on the planet – either worked.

"…go?" Kendall finished.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Logan had been completely absorbed in Sexy-Kendall-Land.

"Are you ready to go?" Kendall smiled. Logan almost melted into a puddle right there and then because of Kendall's dimples.

"Yeah, let's go," Kendall turned on his heel and Logan followed like an eager puppy, shuffling along behind him.

"So, where are we going?" Logan asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I thought I'd make you dinner at my house," Kendall said, then, as if sensing Logan's disappointment, tried to amend his earlier statement, "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah. I mean, yes. I was just shocked that you'd asked me to come over to your house. Is your family home?" Logan desperately wanted them to have the house to themselves.

"Katie's over at a friend's house and my mom's out doing something or another," Kendall shrugged, "So we should have the house to ourselves."

Logan inwardly smiled; _Maybe this night won't be too bad._

They crossed the street, Kendall leading the way. Every so often he would look behind him to see if Logan was still there, as if he thought Logan was going to ditch _him._

Kendall reached his front door and opened it, "Welcome to my humble abode," he said and mockingly bowed. Logan chuckled and shook his head. He stepped over the threshold and into the Knight's house. The inside was simply furnished, but its simplicity was what made it beautiful in Logan's mind.

Logan heard the door click shut behind him as Kendall entered.

"You can hang your jacket over there, if you want," Kendall pointed to a row of spiraled hooks to the left of the door.

Logan removed his jacket. The whole time he felt Kendall's eyes on him. He could only imagine what Kendall was thinking. Logan knew what he would be thinking if the rolls were reversed. Not that he minded Kendall's eyes raking over his body, but he figured it would be best to start a conversation before he exploded from to much green-eye exposure.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Logan asked, forcing Kendall to stop staring. Logan mentally sighed at the loss of Kendall's eyes

Kendall grinned cockily, "I'm a pretty good cook, so I figured I would make you homemade spaghetti and breadsticks. Is that okay? You can help, if you'd like."

A very naughty image of Kendall serving him while wearing only an apron flashed through Logan's mind. Logan flushed and sputtered out an answer that sounded like a coherent sentence. That grin arrived back on Kendall's face, as if he knew what Logan was thinking and had no objection to it.

"Let me get a couple of aprons out of the pantry. I don't want to get flour on your clothes. Then you'd have to take them off, and that would be a shame." Kendall walked away smiling, leaving Logan stunned at what he had just said. Logan stood in the doorway, not sure what to do.

Kendall's head popped out of the doorway to the left, where Logan had assumed was the kitchen. He had two aprons in his hand.

"Comin'?" He asked, his voice slightly mischievous. Logan nodded and practically ran to the kitchen.

Kendall was slipping his apron over his head as Logan entered. His shirt had ridden up along the bottom. He caught a glance of the smooth skin lying beneath the purple shirt and a flash of heat ran through him.

Logan was snapped out of his fantasies when Kendall chucked the other apron at his head. Logan only stared at the material in his hands. He had never cooked, let alone worn an apron. He didn't even know how to tie it or which side was the head hole. It all looked the same to him.

"Um… Kendall…" Logan drifted off, blushing, "I don't… really…um…"

Kendall only smiled at this and took the fabric from Logan's hands. He turned it the other way and slipped the material over Logan's head. He then turned Logan around so his back was facing Kendall.

"The strings holding the back are really long," Kendall explained, "so you have to tie them in the front."

Logan felt Kendall's arms circle his waist and tie the string in a bow near his bellybutton. Logan couldn't breath, because if he did, he would only smell the fragrance that was Kendall, and Logan was pretty sure he could get sky high on that. _Yup, I've got it bad._

Once the bow was tied, Kendall turned him back around. "There you go. That apron ain't going no where." Kendall put his hands on his hips, looking triumphant.

"Thanks," Logan blushed again, "Sorry."

"No problem, Logie." Kendall smiled, "Ready to get started?"

"I should warn you, I've never cooked."

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can teach you. I could teach a dog to cook." Kendall grinned mischievously and winked at him. That only made him blush more.

"First, we should make the bread dough for the breadsticks so it can rise while we cook the noodles."

"Kay," Logan said. He let Kendall boss him around, and truthfully, he didn't mind in the least.

Forty minutes later, there were breadsticks in the oven and boiling noodles and sauce on the stovetop.

"Good job, Logie. I told you I could teach you to cook." Kendall said.

"No, now I only know how to make spaghetti and breadsticks." Logan said, smiling up at the blonde.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could live on breadsticks." Logan only laughed. "Can you watch the noodles for a sec? I gotta go do something." Kendall asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks, be back in a minute." Kendall said and tugged his apron over his head. He set it on the kitchen counter and left the kitchen.

Logan watched him leave the room. He can't say he didn't like what he saw.

Logan turned back to the stove and smiled. He was really enjoying himself, and it seemed like Kendall was too. They had laughed a lot, and it had only been an hour. Content, Logan started humming to himself.

**Kendall:**

Kendall felt Logan's eyes on him as he left the room. He liked that he drew the brunette's attention, because no matter what Logan thought, he wasn't just doing this for a dare.

He sprinted up the stairs to his room and rushed towards his closet. Kendall flung open the door and quickly grabbed what he had stashed in there.

A red and white checkered tablecloth sat on the floor. The material surrounded two small candles, plates, cups and a bottle of sparkling cider, which could pass as champagne, minus the alcohol. Kendall pondered the thought of Logan drunk for a few seconds, then shook his head, banishing the dirty thoughts that were creeping up on him, focusing on the task at hand. The cloth formed a makeshift sack, so it was easy for Kendall to gather the objects quietly and head down the stairs to the dinning room table.

As silently as he could, Kendall crawled down the stairs and into the dinning room and out of sight of the kitchen. He set the candles, plates, cups, and cider on a chair and spread the tablecloth over the awaiting table.

He quickly arranged the rest of the objects into what he thought was a presentable dinner date – yes, he thought it was a real date – look, then went in search of a lighter for the candles. Unfortunately, the lighter was in a drawer… in the kitchen… by Logan. _Crap._

He silently groaned to himself, mentally smacking himself on the head for his lack of foresight. What was he gonna do now? Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Loooogaaaan," he called, walking back towards the kitchen and his date. At least, he considered Logan his date.

"Yeah, Kendall?" Logan turned around as he entered the kitchen.

Truthfully, Kendall thought Logan was the cutest thing he had ever seen. The green shirt he had decided to wear brought out his gorgeous brown eyes. He looked adorable in the overly-large apron and there was a smudge of spaghetti sauce on his right cheek.

"Kendall?" Logan asked again, smiling. The corners of his cheeks caved into dimples and Kendall couldn't help but want to reach over and kiss them. He had always been a sucker for a good smile.

"I was just wondering how the noodles were doing," Kendall said as he moved closer to the drawer that held the lighter.

"They are almost done, I think," Logan answered back, looking extremely proud of himself.

"That's good. Would you mind draining them?" Kendall asked and slipped his hand into the drawer, "And pull the breadsticks out. They should be done by now."

His fingers wrapped around the base of the lighter and he covertly pulled it out of the drawer. Kendall tucked it into his pocket as Logan grabbed the noodles off the stove dumped the water down the sink.

Kendall openly stared at the boy's back; he didn't even blush when the brunette turned around and caught him. "You have spaghetti sauce on your cheek."

Logan stuck his tongue out at him and used his thumb to rid his cheek of the red sauce. Kendall only smiled and walked out of the room to light the candles. He was lighting the second candle when he heard a soft gasp behind him.

Kendall spun around, lighter in hand. He hadn't wanted Logan to come out of the kitchen just yet. The table wasn't ready, the lights weren't dimmed. It wasn't nearly as cheesy-romantic as Kendall had planned it to be.

"Is there any way you could go back in the kitchen for the next three minutes and forget you saw this?" Kendall asked.

"Why would I go back into the kitchen? This is wonderful. You really didn't have to do all this. I mean, this is only because of James and Carlos, so you didn't have to do anything special." Logan said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Logan, do you know how long I have known Carlos and James?"

Logan was confused by this question; he didn't understand where the conversation was headed.

"My whole life. We went to kindergarten together. They were my first friends, my best friends. They were the first people I came out to. They know me better than anyone, so that means they know when I have a crush on someone. That's why James dared me to ask you out. He knew I would be too much of a wimp to do it unless I was forced to." Logan tried to interrupt, but Kendall kept going, "Logan, I really like you. This date isn't just a dare for me; I hope it isn't just a dare for you, too."

Kendall blushed and looked at his shoes. Silence stretched through the room, only making Kendall feel worse. "I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't know Jam—"

Kendall was cut off when Logan lightly pressed their lips together. He let out a squeak of surprise at the action, but soon relaxed and melted into the kiss. He felt Logan's arms wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss.

When the two parted, they were both out of breath. "It's not just a dare for me either, Kendall."

"I think I got that," Kendall said with a smirk. The smirk dropped off of his face when he remembered something, "Shit, the food!"

He detached Logan's arms from around his neck and ran into the kitchen. He turned the stovetop off, hoping the sauce didn't burn. The noodles had been drained, but were sitting in a container in the sink. The breadsticks were on the counter. Kendall let out a sigh of relief that nothing had been ruined.

He walked back towards the dinning room happily, "Logie, the foo—"

Logan had dimmed the lights and finished setting up the table. Both candles were lit, casting a dim orange glow across the room. Kendall felt the corners of his mouth tug up into a smile.

"I managed to get the apron off of me without help." Logan said with a smirk.

"Well, darn. I was looking forward to that." Kendall fake pouted, "I'll go grab the food."

Before too long, the boys were settled next to each other, in their seats, with spaghetti on their plates.

"Oh my God. Kendall, this is the best breadstick I have ever had." Logan said and took another large bite out of the breadstick.

"Good to know. But, you helped."

"Not really, you just told me what to do." Logan muttered through a mouthful of warm bread.

Kendall chuckled and resumed eating.

They ate in silence, neither one feeling the need to break it. They were content with each other's presence.

"Tell me something about you, Logie." Kendall said as they were cleaning up.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Anything. Everything." Kendall said.

"Okay. I was born in Texas. I'm an only child. I have a 4.0 GPA. I really enjoy giraffes. My favorite color is green. I've only ever had one friend and was greatly hated by the mass majority of my old high school for being gay."

"You like giraffes?" Kendall asked, surprised.

Logan laughed, "Out of all that, you're gonna pick on the giraffe thing?"

"Yup. Why do you like giraffes?"

"They eat popcorn really cool." Logan admitted.

Kendall burst out laughing. "Have you ever seen a giraffe eat popcorn? It's cool!" Logan yelled, trying to defend himself.

"I'm sorry. It's just that that is really random."

"I'm a random dude." Logan said and flicked some water at Kendall's face.

"Why did everyone hate you? Were you a giant jerk?"

"No. I kept to myself most of the time. But, a lot of people expected me to be this big, tough guy like my dad, and I just didn't live up to that. I'm not tall, or buff, or straight. I guess, in a Texans' eyes, I'm pretty much a girl."

"Well, I don't think just any girl could whup my ass at sand hockey." Kendall said and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"Thanks." Logan said and leaned into his embrace.

"So… who didn't hate you?" Kendall asked, smiling a little.

"My mom and my best friend Abigail. Abigail was sorta my cover up. We 'dated' all throughout high school, but it didn't fool anyone."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief, "Good. I don't have any competition."

"Not at the moment, but I haven't met many people here." Logan said teasingly.

"I'll just have to make sure that you continue not to meet people then."

Logan simply shook his head at Kendall's words, "Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

"It does indeed." Kendall said and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Okay," Logan spun around to face Kendall, "Your turn. Tell me about Kendall Knight."

"Hmmm… I have two best friends who are dating each other. I have an eleven-year-old sister named Katie. My mom's hair color is dyed—"

"But it looked so natural!" Logan interjected, earning a small glare from Kendall, "Sorry."

"I get my blonde hair from her. My dad left when I was eight, right after Katie turned one. My favorite animals are prairie dogs. I can be a smidge protective of the people I care about. And I have a thing for short brunettes."

"Why did your dad leave?" Logan asked quietly, he didn't want to step on any toes.

"He got fed up with the family lifestyle. He didn't want to be held down with a wife and two kids. He left and never looked back, and honestly, no one misses him." Logan couldn't help but hear the bitterness in Kendall's voice.

"I'm sorry, Kendall."

"It's okay. I really believe we are better off without him." Kendall said.

"Why do you like prairie dogs?" Logan asked, ready to tease Kendall just as much as Kendall teased him.

"They are so adorable. Whenever I see one, I just can't help but smile. I love they way they eat peanuts. They are just so cute!" Kendall grinned.

"And you mock me for liking giraffes." Logan stepped out of Kendall's arms and put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, because prairie dogs are way cooler." Logan only rolled his eyes.

"And I'm not short!" Logan yelled, remembering Kendall's earlier statement.

"Logie, you are shorter than me. Therefore you are short."

"That's not a reason. A lot of people are my height. I am average." Logan said, still defending himself.

"I don't think you're average, Logie. I think you're pretty awesome." Kendall said, trying to fix his own mishap.

"I know I'm awesome." Logan said, giving into Kendall's flattery. He smiled and looked over the blonde's shoulder and saw what time it was, "I think I have to go, Kendall."

"No you don't." Kendall whined and tried to wrap his arms back around Logan's body.

"It's almost eleven. I have to go." Logan said and pried Kendall's octopus arms away from him. Kendall immediately started pouting. "We can hang out tomorrow."

"Fiiineeeee. I guess I can live with that." He followed Logan out into the entryway and handed him his coat.

"Thank you for dinner. And for… for accepting me." Logan said after he had slipped on his jacket.

"You're very welcome, Logie." Kendall kissed him softly. "We can go tell James and Carlos tomorrow. It should make them happy."

Logan smiled and opened the door. He was about to leave when Kendall grabbed his elbow and pulled their bodies together. "I just wanted to make it clear that this wasn't just for a dare." He said and kissed Logan soundly.

Logan leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall's tongue probed Logan's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Logan happily granted. His tongue mapped out Logan's mouth, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily. "See ya tomorrow, Logie." He said, and waved to Logan as he crossed the street to his own house. When Logan reached his front door he turned around and waved back to Kendall and quickly slipped inside.

Kendall was about to go back inside his own house when a movement to the left caught his eye. He could see Logan doing a happy dance through his front window.

Kendall smiled and went inside. He was ecstatic that Logan was just as happy as he was.

* * *

**Hey, everybody! Guess what?! I'm still not above bribing for reviews! Review and get a dedication!**


	4. Chinese Food Fight

**Author's Note: Woo! Chapter 4! Go me! And you guys get an update a day early! What?! Yup, that's right, I'm busy tomorrow night so you lucky ducks get an update early. Lots of thanks to those of you who followed and fav'ed this story! It means a lot. And a special thanks and dedications to the awesome people who reviewed Chapter 3:** _ravenwashere, Lustful Reader, IceRush, lilygirl42001, kat4543, _**and**_ xxilovekendallschmidtxx._ **I also want to thank my awesome beta** _PerfectMirror14,_ **who does a lovely job beta'ing and who knows I am glaring at her through my computer screen because she hasn't reviewed my last chapter. Anyway, read on, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chinese Food Fight**

**Last Week of August/ Logan:**

Logan was sitting on Kendall's couch scrolling through channels. It was the last week before Kendall had to go back to school, so the two boys had been spending as much time together as possible.

Logan had just reached Disney Channel when he saw _Aladdin_ was on. He quickly selected the channel and leaned back into the couch to enjoy his favorite movie.

Aladdin was just about to make his first wish when Kendall came into the room carrying snacks, "Are you watching _Aladdin_?"

"Yup." Logan said as Kendall set the snacks down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Why?" The blonde asked as he sat on the couch and wrapped his arm around him.

"Because it's about a boy who comes from nothing and against all odds and everyone hating him and not thinking anything of him, he becomes great. It just reminds me of what I want in life, and as cheesy as it sounds, it reminds me that anything is possible." Logan explained and curled into Kendall's body.

"Does that make me Princess Jasmine? 'Cause I don't think I could pull off blue puffy pants and a belly shirt." Kendall asked and wiggled his eyebrows at Logan.

Logan laughed at his boyfriend's ridiculousness. "Kenny, no one, not even me, wants to see you in full Princess get-up." Logan mock shuddered at the thought.

"Hey! I bet I could pull it off!" Kendall murmured as Logan's laughing increased, "Why do you want to be Aladdin, Logie?"

"I want to be a doctor so bad. It's my greatest goal in life, just like Aladdin's was to live in the palace. Plus, this was my favorite movie when I was a kid. That always made my dad _real _happy."

"Why would that make your dad upset?"

"Because, and I quote, 'No son of mine is going to watch these girly-princess movies.'" Logan mocked in a deep, southern-accented voice. "I feel like he knows that I'm bi, but he just ignores it. He just takes out that part of my life, puts it on a shelf and never looks at it. I really don't know if it would be better if he acknowledged it, though."

Kendall started giggling, "Logie, I sometimes forget you grew up in Texas until I hear that accent." He seemed to have completely missed the point of the previous statement, "This is a part of you, Logan. If he doesn't accept that, then that's his own fault and he doesn't know what he's missing."

Logan only rolled his eyes and continued to watch the movie, but inside, he was truly thankful that Kendall seemed to understand him in a way no one else ever had. Kendall had calmed down and pulled Logan closer to him, resting his chin on the brunette's head. The pair stayed like that until the movie finished.

"Logan," Kendall asked as the credits were rolling, "Wanna go to the zoo?"

The shorter boy raised an eyebrow at him, and sighed. Kendall had that little kid look on his face that he got whenever he was really excited about something. "Sure, why not?" Logan said, not wanting to crush the taller's hopes and dreams.

"Yay!" Kendall practically screamed, and grabbed Logan's hand, "Let's go!"

Logan barely had enough time to shut off the TV before being dragged out the front door by the suddenly hyperactive blonde.

"Are you really that excided to go see some prairie dogs?" Logan asked as they climbed into Kendall's car.

"Duh. And don't act like you don't want to see the giraffes!" Logan looked away, faking innocence.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Eyebrows." Logan said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't bring my eyebrows into this, Shortie!" Kendall mock yelled, "I will tickle you until the truth comes out." He threatened. If there was one thing he learned about Logan in the past few weeks it was that he was extremely ticklish.

"You wouldn't dare." Logan said, glaring.

"Care to test that theory?" Logan shook his head, "I thought so." Kendall said victoriously and started the car.

Logan simply shook his head as they pulled out of the driveway. After fifteen minutes they reached the zoo. It didn't seem too crowded, much to Logan's delight.

"Come on, Logie! Hurry up!" They got out of the car and Kendall ran to the ticket booth.

"You're such a little kid." Logan said as he approached the blonde who was now standing in line, practically jumping up and down.

"Only about certain things." He replied, taking Logan's hand. Logan blushed, but didn't break their contact.

They reached the front of the line and Kendall bought two day passes. Logan had tried to buy his own, but Kendall had refused since the zoo was his idea. As soon as they had stepped past the gates, Kendall dragged Logan straight to the prairie dog enclosure.

"See! Look at them! How could you not think they were cute?" Kendall asked.

"I never said prairie dogs weren't cute, I just prefer giraffes." Logan replied. Kendall simply shook his head.

"I wanna feed them peanuts."

"There's a disposer right there," Logan said and pointed to the red box behind Kendall. The blonde grinned and pulled a quarter out of his pocket, inserted it into the slot, and not-so-patiently waited for the box to dispose a total of four peanuts.

Kendall smiled as the nuts fell into his hand, and then he ran over to the fence, chucking the peanuts at the already over-fed prairie dogs. A few of the animals went over and sniffed the intrusion, but none of them ate one.

Logan watched Kendall's face fall as the prairie dogs left the peanuts where they were and scuttled back into their dens.

"Aww… I'm sorry, Kenny." Logan said and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. He knew exactly how to cheer him up, "They were cute, though."

Kendall's green eyes lit back up, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Logan said and kissed Kendall on the nose, "Let's go see some more exhibits."

They made there way throughout the zoo. Every so often they would stop to kiss, or mock the other. Not once did they stop holding hands, even when they received some very dirty looks from and elderly couple with grandchildren.

Eventually, they had gone full-circle and made there way back to the entrance.

"Can we stop somewhere to eat?" Logan asked as they made their way back to Kendall's car.

"How's Chinese sound?"

"Perfect." Kendall started the car and they drove in a comfortable silence, with their hands clasped on the armrest all the way to the restaurant.

"This place has the best Chinese food in town. I love their crab ragoons," Kendall practically moaned as the pulled up into a parking spot.

The building itself was painted red, and was surprisingly small for the amount of cars in the parking lot.

"Aww, it's cute." Logan commented as he exited the car, walked around to Kendall's side, and rejoined their hands after Kendall had gotten out of the car as well.

"I like it. It's cozy. A perfect date spot." Logan grinned at this. He was ecstatic that Kendall wasn't afraid to hold his hand in public, that he wasn't afraid to flaunt their relationship in front of anyone who even came near them. Logan never thought that he would fall for the possessive type, but it was one of the things he loved about Kendall.

_Love,_ he thought as he glanced at his boyfriend's face, _Is that really what this is?_

Even though they had only been dating a few weeks, Logan felt like it could be. He had never felt this way, so protected or cared for. Even though they hadn't come out to their parents yet, he still felt like Kendall would return his feelings. But, he was worried about the upcoming school year. Kendall had to go back to school in a week and was going to be a senior. What if he found someone else, or they just grew apart because they would not see each other as much?

It was things like that that stopped Logan from using the 'L' word. He didn't want to scare Kendall away from him.

"Whatcha thinking so hard about?" Kendall asked, snapping Logan out of his paranoid thoughts.

"You." Kendall grinned widely at this, but said nothing more. He just simply looked smug, like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, I am irresistible."

"And modest, too," Logan said, trying to focus on the here-and-now, not his worries.

"After you, my dear good sir," Kendall said in a haughty British accent after opening the door for Logan. The brunette simply chuckled and shook his head at his boyfriend's antics and entered the small building.

The inside was surprisingly well packed for a tiny restaurant. Leg room was nonexistent; still the place gave off a homey, cozy vibe. Logan could see why Kendall had chosen the restaurant.

"Table for two?" The hostess asked. The two boys nodded and followed the lady to their table that was surprisingly secluded considering the side of the place. "May I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take an Iced Tea, please," Kendall answered after a seconds thought. Moments later Logan responded with "Lemonade." The waitress muttered something about being back in a moment with their drinks, but the couple, being totally engrossed in one another, didn't even notice her leave.

"Today's been really nice, Kendall."

"I'm just happy I got to see the prairie dogs," Kendall said shrugging. Logan smiled and took the blonde's hand across the table. It was so nice not to worry about other people, even just for the moment. They stared into each other's eyes, perfectly content in staying like that forever. Soon, the waitress had come back with their drinks, but they only noticed when she asked them what they wanted to order.

"Oh, um…" Logan stuttered. He hadn't even looked at the menu. Kendall on the other hand looked like he already knew what he wanted, "Why don't you go ahead and order for me."

"Sure thing, Logie." Logan didn't even know what he had order them, he had gotten lost in Kendall's smooth voice.

"Logie…Logan…Earth to my boyfriend," Kendall smiled and waved his hands in front of his face.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, Logan. I do the same thing with you." Kendall said smiling at how Logan blushed.

"Kendall, I have something I've been meaning to say for a while now, but I didn't know how to say it," This was it, he was gonna say it. He was going to tell Kendall that he loved him, "I know we haven't been dating that long but, Kendall, I lo—"Logan was cut off by the duel screams of two teenaged girls.

"Kendall!" A brunette shrieked and threw herself into Kendall's arms. He seemed surprised, but returned the hug. Kendall stood up and allowed the brunette girl to gain her footing before hugging her again.

"Where have you been?!" She yelled, "Why haven't you returned my texts?"

"Sorry, Camille," Kendall said, chuckling, "I do have a life out side of you."

"No you don't," She replied, smiling.

"And Jo! Good to see you, too."

A blonde sauntered up to Kendall and hugged him. A little long for Logan's tastes, but Kendall didn't seem to mind.

"How have you guys been? I haven't seen you since graduation."

"We got an apartment near the college. It's so great!" Camille giggled. Logan thought she seemed like a nice person, a little hyper or extreme, but nice.

"You should come and visit some time," Jo said. Logan wanted to rip all of the fake blonde hair from her scalp.

"I just might," Kendall flirted right back. Logan knew Kendall was a natural flirt, but that was over the top. He wanted to rip her come-to-bed eyes right out of their sockets. Kendall was supposed to be his.

"Who's this?" Camille asked, gesturing to Logan.

"Oh," Kendall said. _Yeah, bitch. Here it comes. Now you'll know Kendall is mine, _Logan thought victoriously. He wasn't one to be crude or mean or violent, but seeing Kendall flirt with someone else like that turned him into something terrible, "That's Logan."

Logan felt the smug grin drop off his face. Kendall hadn't even made him sound like a friend. He mad him sound like an annoying cousin, or a co-worker. The blonde bitch smiled and put her perfectly manicured hand onto Kendall's arm. Camille continued to look at him for a moment, but soon when back to chatting with the two blondes.

They continued to talk, but Logan didn't listen. He felt the tears prickle at the back of his eyes, but pushed them away. He wasn't going to give them the sadisfaction of crying. Logan slumped down farther in his seat and waited for them to go away. They finally did after the waitress came up and delivered their food. The girls each hugged Kendall one last time and went to go sit down at their own table.

Kendall sat in his seat with a smile on his face, "I can't believe I got to talk to them. I'm kinda surprised. I figured they wouldn't want to leave the college life." The blonde prattled on about his friends some more, but Logan wasn't listening. He just wanted to go home and cry, but he couldn't because Kendall was his ride.

Kendall was perfectly content to hold up a one-sided conversation with himself, not even noticing Logan's discomfort, until the bill came.

"I've got it," Logan said, grabbing the paper out of Kendall's hand.

"No. I'll pay. I was the one who wanted to go out," Kendall argued and snatched the bill back.

"You paid for the zoo. I got this."

"No. I. Do."

"No. You don't! You don't get it at all!" Logan said, his voice growing louder. He wasn't even sure if he was talking about the bill anymore.

"Don't yell at me! I've got the bill!" Kendall yelled right back.

"I can yell at you all I want, Kendall! I'm just Logan!" He yelled standing.

Kendall stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "You know that's not what I meant."

"It's not? '_Oh, Jo. I'd love to come to your apartment. La la la.'_" Logan mocked.

"She's an old friend. She graduated last year!" Neither boy realized the whole restaurant had fallen silent to watch the spectacle, including one very shocked brunette and a bitchy blonde. The blonde at the moment was smiling like she had won the lottery.

"Yeah, an old 'friend' that makes me just Logan. I am your boyfriend, Kendall! I expect to be introduced as more than 'just Logan!' I need to know that you care about me. But that, that right there, was not caring or love. I love you, Kendall! Don't you see that? I am willing to sneak around behind my homophobic father's back for you and all you say is, 'Oh, he's just _Logan._' How do you think that comes off to me? How do you think that makes me feel? You've already been accepted by your family, Kendall. Don't you see how lucky you are? God! I just can't do this! Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I'm just not ready yet. Maybe I'm still scared." Logan had quieted down now, he was almost whispering, "We're done, Kendall."

Kendall, who had been stunned silent by Logan's outburst, could only watch him leave. The door slammed shut behind him and Kendall collapsed into his seat, "What have I done?" He put his face in his hands. Logan loved him. Logan loved him. There was a tap on his shoulder. It was an elderly man.

"Son, I think you best go after that boy." Kendall didn't need to be told twice. He threw some money down on the table and ran out to his car. He felt someone tug at his shoulder, "Jo, not right now." He said, desperately looking for Logan.

"Well, now that you're single again, want to come back inside and finish having lunch with Camille and I?" She smiled flirtatiously.

"What?! No—I! Jo! I can't believe you would try and—you know what? I do believe you wouldn't see what I feel for Logan. Jo, I know we went out a couple times before I came out, but you're in my past. You're not my girlfriend and you won't ever be, you never even were. So leave me alone as long as all you want is to get into my pants, 'cause that ain't happening again." Kendall stormed off, leaving an angry, confused blonde in his wake.

He didn't see Logan in the parking lot so he assumed Logan was walking home.

Kendall got in his car and roared out of the parking spot and into traffic. He spotted Logan two blocks away, hands in pockets, tears running down his face.

"Logan," He said as he pulled up next to the boy, "Get in the car."

"No, thank you."

"It's seven miles home. Come on, Logie, get in the car."

Logan sighed and climbed into the vehicle. "Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that." He said in an icy tone.

"Logie-" Logan glared at him, "Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize. I figured they would know you were my boyfriend. I thought they would respect that. I wasn't thinking-"

"You got that right." Logan interrupted coldly.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry."

"I know, Kendall. I just need some time to think. I mean, we kinda jumped into this fast."

"All right. Okay. Take all the time that you need."

"Thanks." Logan said and turned to look out the window. The rest of the ride home was silent.

Logan was climbing out of the car when Kendall grabbed his arm, "Logie, I love you, too."

Logan looked shocked. He nodded his head and practically ran into his house. Kendall sighed and ran his hands over his face. What was he going to do?

* * *

**Am I allowed to feel evil for doing that? 'Cuz I kinda do. *Smirks evilly* Besides, I don't think I can write a story where Jo's not a bitch. It just doesn't happen.  
**

**Please review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	5. You Guys Are Idiots

**Author's Note: Guess what, everybody?! I apparently don't know my days of the week. I thought it was Sunday, not Monday, so you guys were going to get the update tonight, not now.  
**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all of the amazing people who followed, fav'ed and reviewed this story, specifically the people who reviewed my last chapter, including:** _child who is cool, nigelbtrlover24, kat4543, Lustful Reader, IceRush, ravenwashere, StoriesxAboutPain, Erin G. Allen, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, PerfectMirror14 _**(for her beta'ing and her double review due to laziness), **_lilygirl42001, _**and**_ Ritdall._ **Your reviews were so overwhelming and made me laugh so flippin' hard, but no I can't kill Jo (even if she is a giant bitch) and I had originally planned to have them throw egg rolls at each other in the last chapter, but when I wrote it, it just didn't happen that way.****  
**

**Thanks sooooo much for all your lovely support!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Thanks for reminding me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: You Guys Are Idiots**

**One Week Later/ Kendall:**

Kendall wasn't gonna lie. He felt like shit: emotionally, mentally and physically. His physically hurt a little more when Katie banged on his bedroom door and yelled, "Kendall! Get your lazy, sullen butt out of bed! We have to leave for school soon!" She stomped away from the door. Damn, for a little girl she could be really loud. There was nothing little about that.

He dragged his body out of bed and into the bathroom connected to his room. He was afraid to look in the mirror, and even more afraid of what he would see there. He hadn't really done much in the past week except mope around the house. Katie had figured that it was obviously something to do with Logan. How she found out, Kendall didn't know. That girl was way too smart for her age.

His mom, on the other hand, seemed to be oblivious to Kendall's sadness. She had been in a great mood for the past couple of weeks, Katie couldn't even figure out why. She was extremely happy every morning, which was completely out of character. Their mom was _not_ a morning person. She was even going to let him, Carlos and James go up to their cabin for the weekend by themselves. It was really starting to freak them out.

Every night she would come home, lean against the door and sigh like some love-struck teenager. Actually, she was acting a lot like Kendall had right after he had started dating Logan. But the idea that their mom could have been dating was quickly tossed out. Their mom had sworn off dating, saying that she had her family and that was enough for her. Secretly, both Katie and Kendall knew it was because she wasn't over their dad's death yet.

Kendall met his own eyes in the mirror. His hands gripped the edge of the counter and he sighed. His eyes had lost their life. The sparkling forest green that had once filled the orbs had oozed out and was replaced by a dull, lifeless grey-ish color. His hair was limp. It didn't even have the energy to stick out in all directions like it normally did after sleeping. He needed to shave and take a shower, but had not effort to do either. Reluctantly, he peeled the week-old pajamas from his body and climbed into the shower, turning the water on to as hot as his body would allow. He tried to scrub off the look in Logan's eyes after their fight in the restaurant, but it wouldn't leave. It was permanently engrained into his memory. The disappointment, the hurt, and the love. The love. Perhaps that was what hurt him most. He wasn't even looking forward to this weekend if Logan couldn't be there.

Sighing, he climbed out of the shower and toweled off. He wrapped another towel across his waist and headed into his room. When he reached his dresser, he stared out the window behind it longingly. He could easily see Logan's room from here.

Turning his attention back to his clothes, he picked out a green plaid shirt and a pair of grey jeans. He grabbed a pair of underwear and slid them on, letting the towel fall from his body. He quickly dressed and went downstairs. He was greeted by the smell of burning toast and a frustrated Katie.

"Gah! This toaster hates me! Kendall, will you make the toast? This stupid piece of crap only works for you!" She yelled. Katie looked like she wanted to kick the thing.

Kendall shook his head. He took the burnt bread out of the toaster and slipped two new pieces inside. He pushed the button down and waited the two minutes for the perfectly golden toast to spring from the device before buttering the bread and handing them to Katie.

"Thanks, big bro." She said and took a bite of the toast. _At least the toaster still likes me_, he thought. "Let's go. We're gonna be late."

They made their way to the car. Kendall gave one last look over his shoulder in hopes of seeing Logan at his doorstep seeing him off on his last first day of school. No such luck.

They pulled out of the driveway and headed for school. The first five minutes were spent in silence. "You know you're an idiot, right?" Katie asked suddenly.

"What?!" Kendall said, almost running into oncoming traffic.

"With Logan. It's your fault." She said bluntly.

"Thanks for telling me what I already know, Katie." Kendall replied.

"So do something about it, you idiot! I have never seen you so happy! So fix it, 'cause I really hate moody Kendall."

Kendall snorted, but didn't reply. He wanted to fix it, but he had told Logan he would give him time and that's what he was doing. He was simply giving Logan the time to think.

**Logan:**

Logan hadn't slept a wink in the past week. All he could think about was Kendall. Kendall had said that he loved him. Sure Logan had said it first, but he hadn't meant to. Well, he had, but not like that.

Logan groaned and pulled the covers up over his head. He didn't have to get up today, he didn't have to go to school, but he wanted to.

Groaning, Logan sat up. He needed to take a shower and get his priorities straight. What he should be doing is enrolling in some fall courses at the college. That's why he had graduated early anyway, so he could get his medical degree sooner. So why did he have no effort what-so-ever for his greatest dream in life? Because of Kendall.

Before, whenever he had thought of his future, he had seen himself as a successful doctor. He hadn't been married, but he had been content. Now, visions of a blonde with a contagious laugh and magic eyebrows crowded that dream. He was still a doctor, but flashes of a husband visiting him at work, kisses, chocolate, and even kids were there too. It scared him.

He had been willing to put that all aside and just go with it, but all his fears had came rushing back at that stupid Chinese place. Why did he let those girls get to him like that? He had dealt with far worse in Texas. But the answer was the same as before: Kendall. Kendall made Logan want to throw all of his carefully laid out plans out the window.

Logan heard an engine turn over. He sprang form his bed over to the window just in time to see Kendall pull out of his driveway. _I miss you,_ Logan thought as he put his hand to the window. Truthfully, he had forgiven Kendall for the mishap at the restaurant. It wasn't his fault the blonde was a bitch, but it was his fault he had gotten so jealous and overreacted. He knew he had hurt Kendall, but he didn't know how to apologize, so he just didn't.

Sighing, he went downstairs and into the kitchen. He was pouring himself a cup off coffee when his dad walked in.

"Mornin' son." Hunter said in an oddly cheerful voice. Actually, cheerful at all was just plain odd. His dad had two moods: mad and grumpy. Cheerful or happy wasn't even in his vocabulary, so why was he so…perky?

"Good morning?" Logan said warily.

"What are you doing today?"

"I was going to go down to the college a register for a few Fall courses." Logan said. He figured if he told his dad he was doing it, it would force him to actually get off his butt and register.

"Good, good," Hunter nodded his head. He didn't really seem to be listening, "I'm gonna be a little late tonight, so don't wait up."

"Late for what?" Logan asked before he could stop himself. He knew better than to ask his dad questions.

"Work." With that, his dad screwed the cap on his coffee mug and left. Logan heard him pull out of the driveway. He was alone.

Logan dumped the rest of his coffee down the drain and went upstairs to take a shower. He emerged an hour later wearing a pair of dark jeans and a sweater vest. He had to look nice and professional for college administrators.

Before long, Logan found himself at the college filling out multiple forms. Classes were going to start in two weeks and today was the deadline for applicants. He was on the last page of the stack when he heard his name, "Logan?"

Logan looked up and locked eyes with Carlos, "Hey, Carlos."

"Hey. How are ya doing?" He asked and then winced, "Sorry. Bad question."

"It's fine," Logan gestured at the seat next to him, which Carlos promptly took, "What are you doing here? Isn't today your first day of school?"

"Yeah, but I am duel-enrolling this year in culinary arts in the mornings. Today's just a tour day since classes haven't officially started yet."

Logan nodded his head. He was slightly shocked that Carlos would be into cooking.

"Um, how's Kendall?" Logan knew he was treading into dangerous territory, but he couldn't help himself.

"Depressed. I don't know what happened, but I've never seen him like this. What did you do to him? Everything seemed like it was going fine."

"We got into a fight. He didn't introduce me as his boyfriend to a couple of old friends—_girl_ friends—and I guess I got jealous. I yelled at him and told him I loved him at the same time. It was bad."

Carlos nodded, "Who were these girls?"

"One was a crazy brunette, the other, a blonde…" Logan trailed off. He had wanted to say bitch, but he was afraid that he would offend him.

"Blonde what?" Carlos prodded.

"Nothing. Just a blonde." Logan said quickly.

"A blonde bitch?" Carlos asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"That'd be Camille and Jo. Don't worry about offending anyone by calling Jo a bitch. She is one and she knows it too." Logan couldn't help but notice Carlos' tone. He seemed to dislike her as much as Logan did.

"Who is she to Kendall?" Logan couldn't help but ask.

"The last girl he went out with before coming out. I don't think she ever really got over that."

Logan burst out laughing. Before long, Carlos was laughing too.

"Look, Logan, I know we haven't been friends for very long, but I'd suggest going after Kendall. He won't do it on his own. He has a really big ego, and being with you is gonna hurt that ego." When Carlos saw Logan's face he quickly explained, "That's not a bad thing, he needs it. You bring him back down to earth. You guys balance each other out, which is why you are so good for each other and why you are both so depressed right now."

"Wow…thanks, Carlos."

"No prob. It's what I do." Carlos grinned cockily, but there was no bite to it.

"Carlos, this is gonna seem really random, but do you love James?" Logan asked.

The Latino's eyes went round for a moment, but he quickly answered the question, "With all my heart." There was no doubt in the boy's voice.

"How did you know you loved him?"

"We had been best friends for, well, ever. James was the first to come out out of the three of us. At that point, I was still his best friend, and I didn't really know how I felt about my sexuality. I liked girls, but they felt like a waste of time. They didn't seem to understand the way a guy could, I guess. I kinda wrestled with those thoughts for a few weeks before I finally accepted that I was gay. I didn't come out to James and Kendall on purpose. It really was an accident. I almost felt like everyone wouldn't accept me like they did James. It was pretty stupid."

Carlos smiled, remembering what happened next, "The summer before our freshman year, the three of us were over at Kendall's house. His mom and sister were out, so we had the whole house to ourselves. We were goofing off, watching some movies—the usual. Eventually, Kendall fell asleep on the floor halfway through some comedy and it was just me and James sitting on the couch. I couldn't help but notice how soft James' hair was or how nice his arms looked in his T-shirt. He caught me staring at him and smiled. All he said was 'like what ya see?' I blushed and went back to watching the movie, but I couldn't get that smile out of the back of my mind."

"That sounds like James." Logan said.

"Yeah, he hasn't changed too much in the modesty department," Carlos shook his head and continued with his story, "By the end of the movie, I was all antsy. Eventually, James looked at me and said, 'dude, what is with you?!' I pretty much burst right then. The first thing that came out of my mouth was 'do gay guys find me attractive?'"

Logan burst out laughing. It was such a Carlos thing that he wasn't really surprised. Carlos glared at him, but went on, "James smiled and asked me why. I said that I was just curious. He answered back that yes, gay guys did find me attractive. I decided to push the subject a little more and asked what it was like to kiss a dude. James just said 'wanna find out?' and kissed me. It didn't last very long, but it was incredible. When James pulled away he said 'so you're gay, huh?' and I said 'yeah, I think so.' We let the subject drop after that, but that was the moment I went from being best friends with James to loving him. In my mind at least. It took us another year to get together after that. Gosh, we were idiots."

"Wow." Was all Logan could say.

"Why all the questions?"

"Ummm…" Logan didn't want to re-hash what had happened at the Chinese place.

"Logan, you guys are idiots. Both you and Kendall. You love him right?"

Logan nodded, "Then go tell him that!"

"I did tell him that…I just had unfortunate timing!"

"Screw timing! You both are gonna be super depressed for the rest of your lives if you don't go make up this very instant!" Logan tried to butt in, but Carlos just held up his hand, "And don't you even try and say that Kendall doesn't love you back, 'cuz we both know that is total bullshit. He has been completely depressed ever since you two fought. You know he loves you. You both deserve to be happy, so go be happy! I'm done now."

Logan looked at Carlos in awe. Before, he had only seen the happy-go-lucky side of the Latino. He was surprised that Carlos could understand him like that after only having known him for a little while. "Thank you, Carlos."

"No prob. Its what I do." Carlos said, coping his earlier statement. He stood and waved good-bye.

Logan smiled and watched Carlos walk away. He knew what he had to do.

He quickly finished his forms, not caring if they were the best quality possible, and ran out of the building.

He unlocked his car and climbed in. he jammed his key into the ignition and was about to take off when he got a text. The grumble at his phone for slowing him down, but opened the message anyway.

**From: Carlos**

**11:49 A.M.**

_**If you hurry you can catch Kendall at lunch. They've got a half an hour left. The cafeteria is through the main entrance to the right, after the office. Kendall will be with James over in the left corner by the windows. It's where we normally sit. Go get your boy. **_

Logan simply smiled and put his car into drive. He was about to pull out when his phone vibrated again.

**From: Carlos**

**11:51 A.M.**

_**Say hi to James for me.**_

Logan laughed. Fifteen minutes later he had arrived at the high school.

**Kendall:**

He was playing with the bun on his burger. He had no ambition to eat even though their high school's food was pretty decent.

"Dude, come on. Eat something. I know you're upset over Logan, but—"

"Please don't talk about him right now. I already heard it from Katie. By the way, do you know how she even found out about us?"

"Well…" James trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"James," Kendall warned.

"Remember that one day you had me and Carlos pick Katie up from her friend's house so you could have five more minutes of alone time with Lo—"He stopped when he saw Kendall's face, "Sorry. Alone time with he-who-shall-not-be-named?"

Kendall nodded.

"Well, we got back a little early. You guys obviously didn't hear us come in. We wouldn't have let Katie go in first had we know what she was gonna see. _I _didn't wanna see that."

"What did she see?" Kendall asked quietly. He remembered that day, good things had happened on that couch.

"Umm, well. You and he-who-shall-not-be-named were umm…this is extremely awkward. Do I have to keep going?"

"James."

"Fine! You two were rutting against each other on the couch. Hands all over the place! Carlos and I weren't in the house yet because we got a little umm…caught up…in the car. We had just got out when Katie came out of the house and climbed back into the car. All she said was 'you do not wanna go in there right now. Give 'em five minutes.' Me and Carlos never went into the house, we looked through the front window to see what she was talking about. Man, I wish we hadn't."

"Oh, God…"

"Yeah, she probably heard quite a few of those too."

"James!"

"Sorry. Just sayin'."

"Great! How am I gonna explain that to her?"

"Dude, she is super mature for her age. I'm pretty sure she knew what you guys were doing. At least you were mostly clothed." James stated.

"JAMES!"

"What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Cause I'm sexy and you—"James stopped talking, his eyes fixed on the cafeteria entrance behind Kendall's head.

"What? James? Hellooooo?" Kendall waved his hand in front of the taller's eyes. Giving up, he swiveled around to see what the boy was looking at. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Logan was walking towards them. He was wearing a sweater vest, which Kendall found oddly attractive, or maybe it was just because it was Logan. Actually, he couldn't believe that he was seeing this at all.

"James, am I seeing things because of my lack of sleep?"

"No, I don't believe so."

Logan walked up to their table and sat down between them, "James, Carlos says hi." James nodded. He looked nervous, as if he was afraid to say anything that might set either of them off.

Logan turned to look him in the eye. He was suddenly very afraid of what Logan might say, "Kendall, I am so sorry for what I said to you the other day. I was just jealous of Jo. She was being all flirty and hair-flippy and I guess something inside me just kinda snapped. I mean, you are mine. Well, you were mine until I messed everything up. I really messed things up, didn't I?"

"Logan, I…why would you think that? I was being stupid and thick-skulled-"

"What a surprise," James commented, earning him a glare from the other two at the table. "Sorry. Continue."

"I should've introduced you. I wasn't thinking. I swear, I don't like her. It was my fault. I am so sorry. And I did mean what I said. I do love you Logan."

Logan smiled, "I love you, too, Kendall."

He was leaning in to kiss Logan when James went, "Awwwww!"

Kendall glared at him and said, "James, your gay is showing."

James stuck his tongue out, but was silent as the couple kissed. They pulled back with goofy grins on their faces.

"Sorry to cut this short, but guys, you have an angry office attendant looking your way."

"Damn, she must have seen you come in. Why did you go past the office?" Kendall asked. He grabbed Logan's hand and held it, not wanting him to leave, even though the secretary was marching towards them, heels clacking.

"I followed the direction Carlos gave me."

"You took directions from Carlos?! Why would you do that? Did you want to end up in Finland?" James asked.

Logan glared at him and stood up, "Looks like I gotta go. I will text ya when you are out of school, okay?"

"'Kay. I love you!" He said before Logan started to walk away, the secretary closely watching his every move. She looked as if she thought Logan was going to yank a gun out of his sweater vest and start shooting students.

"I love you, too." Kendall would never get tired of those words.

"Oh, crap!" Kendall remembered their plans for this weekend, "Hey, Logie!"

Logan smiled when he heard the nickname and turned around.

"Do you want to go up to my cabin this weekend with me, Carlos and James?"

"Sure!" Logan grinned and Kendall's heart fluttered.

"Okay! I'll text ya more about it later!"

Logan nodded and walked out the door, smiling at the secretary as he passed.

Kendall's eyes followed him the whole way. When he turned back around, James was smiling evilly at him. "What?"

"Dude, you are so whipped."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Yeah, coming from the guy who rubs his boyfriend's feet after hockey practice."

"Shut up." James muttered flushing.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Am I the only one that thinks Logan is getting braver? Is it possible he is coming out of his shell? Is Kendall actually a positive influence on our innocent Texan? I don't really know...but I enjoyed writing it! Please review! Tell me what ya think!**


	6. I'm A Part Of Normal Society!

**Author's Note: So here's Chapter 6! You guys are getting this a little bit early because I have to back to school Tuesday and need sleep tomorrow night, so no fanfiction for me...oh, well. I would like to thank all of you who fav'ed and followed this story. A special thanks and dedication to those who reviewed my last chapter:**_ kat4543, nigelbtrlover24, Erin G. Allen_ **(your review really made me laugh!) and **_lilygirl42001_**. Thank for reviewing and keep them coming!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I'm A Part Of Normal Society!**

**Logan:**

Logan picked up his cell phone and dialed Kendall's number. He was happy to find that Kendall picked up before the first ring had finished.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Logan laughed at Kendall's antics. Ever since they had made up earlier in the week they had been even clingier. James and Carlos didn't see how that was possible, but they weren't ones to talk.

"Good morning, handsome," Logan said right back. All the pet names had become part of their daily banter.

"Are you ready to go to the cabin? We are leaving in an hour." Logan could practically see Kendall running around his house in excitement.

"Yeah, about that…" Logan trailed off.

"Oh, no," Kendall's voice lost all the giddiness it had held a moment ago. "Don't tell me you can't go."

"Well, I haven't exactly asked my dad for permission to go yet."

"Then go ask him. You've got an hour."

"I can't just ask my dad to go. He's not gonna let me go. That's why I've been putting it off all week." Logan walked over to his window, hoping to see Kendall in his bedroom. Some nights they would sit there and just talk to each other over the phone. They weren't in the same room or even touching, but for now, it was as close as they could get to falling asleep in each other's arms. Actually, they had fallen asleep at the windowsill many times in the past week when neither one of them wanted to say goodnight.

"Logan, go ask your dad to go. Besides, you're eighteen, it's not like he could stop you."

"Wanna bet?" He turned away from the window when he realized that Kendall was not in his room.

"Logie, go."

"Fine. I'm going. Love you. Hopefully, I will be alive to see you in an hour."

"Very funny, Logan. It will be fine. I love you, too."

Logan hung up the phone and sighed. _Let's get this over with._

The brunette slowly made his way down to the kitchen, where Hunter was…cooking? Why was his dad _cooking?_ His dad never cooked. Logan was surprised the man knew how to turn on the oven.

"Good mornin' son. Would ya like an omelet?" Hunter asked. He was cheerful again. Why was he cheerful?

"Um, good morning. No thanks. I was going to catch breakfast over at Kendall's house. Him, James, Carlos and I are going up to his mom's cabin for the weekend." He figured the direct route would be less painful than hinting.

His father froze over the stove top, "And when were you going to tell me about this?" At least the cheerful was gone now.

"Um, I didn't think you would mind too much. I finally have friends to hang out with. Guy friends like you always wanted me to have back in Texas. I don't see the problem." Logan knew he was putting a toe or two across the line, but he really didn't care. He just wanted to go see Kendall.

"I don't want you hanging out with boys like _that._" His dad said. Actually, it was more like spat.

"Boys like what, Dad?"

"Faggots, boy. Gays. Queers. Homosexuals. Whatever you want to call them! It's not natural!"

"Dad! Who cares!? I mean, come on! What's so wrong with that?! And don't call them that!" Logan yelled. No one, not even his dad, was going to insult his Kendall.

"I will call them whatever I choose to call them, boy. What happened to you? You never used to talk back. This is what happens when you hang around faggots all day."

"Don't call them that, Dad! Those three gay dudes are my friends! I don't want you talk about them like that!" Logan bellowed. Not only was his dad insulting his friends, which Hunter was perfectly aware that he was doing, he was insulting Logan as well.

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because they are nice people!"

"So what. They are fags. They should not be allowed to walk around like that, part of a normal society."

Logan had had it. "I'm a part of normal society, Dad!" Logan screeched and then went pale white when he had realized what he had said.

"What are you saying, boy?" His dad asked, scarily quiet.

"Dad, I'm gay." Logan said and before his father could do anything, ran upstairs to his room. He locked his door and grabbed his phone. He was dialing Kendall when he heard footsteps outside his door.

"Logie! Did your dad say it was all right if you could come with us?" Kendall asked as soon as he had picked up the phone.

"Yeah, I really didn't get that far. I just sorta came out to my dad and now I'm hiding in my room. He doesn't know about us though. He was insulting you and James and Carlos, and I just sorta snapped. I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Calm down, Logie! It'll be fine. You really weren't kidding about the 'hopefully I'll be alive in an hour' were you?"

"Kendall! Not helping! No it won't be fine! He hates gays. I don't know if I can get out of the house. Can you bring your mom over and come save me? Have her explain the whole cabin situation?"

"Sure! She hasn't left for work yet. Be over in five!" Kendall said and hung up.

Logan went and sat in the corner by his window. His dad's voice came from the other side of the door, "Logan, let me in."

"No, thank you. I'll stay in here for now."

"Boy! Let me in this inst-" Hunter was cut off by a knock on the door. He muttered something about stupid people before stomping down the stairs to get the door.

Logan waited to hear Kendall's voice before he slinked down the stairs with his bag, "-gan here?"

Logan wanted to run straight into Kendall's arms, but he stopped himself when he remembered that neither of their parents knew that they were dating. Jennifer and Kendall were standing in the entryway. Kendall looked slightly murderous, while Jennifer looked calm and collected.

"Logi—Logan!" Kendall yelled when he saw the brunette. Logan smiled and went to stand next to the blonde.

"Good morning, Logan." Jennifer said

"Good morning, Mrs. Knight."

"Logan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jennifer?"

"Sorry, Jennifer." Logan said blushing slightly. He really wanted to hold Kendall's hand, but he couldn't.

Kendall's phone vibrated and he quickly answered it, "Mom, can we leave for the cabin? James and Carlos are about to get here." Kendall said, sliding his cell phone back into his pants' pocket.

"Sure, hon. Have fun. Don't do anything stupid. Makes sure Carlos doesn't set anything on fire."

"That only happened twice. No one was permanently injured." Kendall said.

"You two, Logan. Have fun. Keep them in line for me." Jennifer said, hugging her son, and surprisingly enough, hugging Logan too.

"Will do." Logan said, watching his father's face carefully. It held a mix of emotions that Logan couldn't decipher.

"I'm going to talk to Hunter for a moment. You boys head on back."

"'Kay Mom." Kendall grabbed Logan's bag off his shoulder and walked away.

"Bye Dad?" Logan said warily.

Hunter grunted. Logan figured that was the best he was going to get and followed Kendall out the door. The smell of burning egg reached his nose as he closed the door.

"Kendall, why did your mom hug me? She doesn't know about us, does she?" Logan asked once he had caught up to the blonde. They were now standing in front of Kendall's house.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure she knew you're gay."

"What?! How?" Logan asked, freaking out.

"Logie, she has a gay son with two gay best friends. Her gaydar is pretty good."

"Oh," Was all Logan could say. "What do you think they are talking about?"

Kendall shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe she's just telling your dad to accept you and love you unconditionally?" Logan glared at him. "Don't worry about it, Logie. You won't have to worry all weekend." Kendall said, slinging his arms around Logan's shoulders as James and Carlos pulled up into the driveway. He kissed Logan quickly on the head and climbed into the backseat of the Jeep.

"Whoa! The famous Kendall Knight is giving up his front seat? For a boyfriend?! They really are in love. Carlos, quick! Take a picture!" James mocked.

"James, shut up." Kendall snapped.

Logan climbed in next to Kendall, who instantly connected their hands, "Wait! Carlos isn't going to catch anything on fire, is he?!"

The other three boys just laughed. Logan was suddenly very nervous about the rest of the weekend.

**Kendall:**

Kendall and Logan snuggled the whole way to the cabin, legs and hands intertwined. James was mocking them the whole way, but still held tightly onto his own boyfriend's hand. Wanting to enjoy his ti,e with his boyfriend, Kendall decided not to point this out. He didn't want to waste time arguing with the pretty boy.

Before long, Carlos way pulling onto the two-track trail that lead to the cabin.

"Welcome to _Cabin de Knight_!" Kendall yelled as Carlos parked. It was a log cabin, with a large porch in the front that wrapped around to the back with two sets of stairs. The cabin was two stories tall, with a giant sliding glass door leading to the bottom. Kendall loved the place.

"_Cabin de Knight_?" Logan asked. He looked as though he wanted to laugh out loud, but was trying to hold it in.

"Just go with it, Logie," Kendall said and pulled the shorter boy out of the car. The unsuspecting brunette tripped as his feet it the ground, causing Kendall to fall and pull Logan down on top of him.

"Well, hello," Kendall laughed as Logan blushed and buried his face in the blonde's chest, "If you had wanted a hug, you could've just said so. You didn't have to tackle me." Logan glared at him as he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer, oblivious to the fact that they were still lying on the ground.

"Can't you guys wait until we get inside to do that?" James asked as him and Carlos peeked around the side of the car.

"Is it safe to look yet?" Carlos asked, his hands covering his eyes.

"Don't worry baby, James will protect you from Kendall and Logan," James said and wrapped his arms around his shorter boyfriend, who instantly leaned into his chest. Everyone decided to skip over the fact that he was talking in the third-person. It was something that happened quite often around the pretty boy.

"Oh, like you two are innocent!" Kendall said, standing up, and bringing Logan with him.

"I don't see how that pertains to anything," James quickly mentioned. He grabbed his bag and Carlos' hand and head up to the cabin.

"Logie! Quick! Grab your stuff!" Kendall yelled as soon as James' back was turned. He started to frantically run around the car, grabbing anything that belonged to him.

"What? Why?" Logan said. The brunette just stood there, dazed from both "falling" out of the car and his boyfriend's current actions.

"Cause they are gonna steal the good room! Hurry!" Logan apparently wasn't moving fast enough for the blonde because he soon found himself being dragged up a path, past their friends and into a sunroom.

"Wow, this is rea-" Logan started.

"Look later, Logie!" Kendall yelled.

Before long, the four of them were standing in the biggest and best room in the cabin. It had a queen sized bed and a porch that lead to the beach.

"This is Logan's first time at the cabin, so he should be able to sleep in the best room!" Kendall argued.

"You're just saying that 'cause you know you'll get to sleep in here, too!" Carlos retorted.

"I believe the best looking should get the best room!" James shot in.

"I agree with that!" Yelled Carlos.

"Well, of course you agree with James!" Kendall fired.

The three went on like that for another seven minutes before Kendall realized that Logan hadn't said a word.

"Logie, what do you think?"

Logan, who had been standing by the door laughing at the three of them, said, "Let them have the room, Kendall. I'm good wherever."

"Ha!" Yelled Carlos and James, who were now happy dancing.

"Aww…I just wanted you to have the best time possible here." Kendall said pouting.

"And I will," answered Logan, "I don't need a fancy room to have a good time."

"Okay then," Kendall started to pick up their bags, but was interrupted by Carlos.

"Wait, we don't need this room to have a good time!" He stated.

"No, really you guys, take the room. You wanted it most. I'm sure having this room will make the weekend more fun for you two." Logan urged.

"No. Carlos is right. You guys take the room. We can have fun wherever." James commented.

The two boys quickly grabbed their things and ran out of the room, leaving a smirking Logan and a confused Kendall.

"What just happened?"

"Reverse psychology. I knew that if I said we could have fun wherever and that we didn't need this room, then they would feel the need to outdo us."

"My boyfriend is an evil genius!" He exclaimed and kissed the brunette, "Should I be scared of you."

"Nah, I only use my powers for good."

"And how was that using your powers for good?"

"We shall get a good night's sleep. You get cranky when you don't sleep." Logan stated.

Kendall looked Logan in the eyes and said. "Who said we'd be sleeping?"

He smiled as Logan's cheeks quickly turned red. Kendall wasn't quite sure if he was blushing because he was embarrassed or because he liked the idea. The blonde just wanted to fall asleep with the shorter boy in his arms. When the shorter boy glared, at him he only smiled, "Let's go swimming!"

Logan quickly snapped out of his embarrassment and yelled, "Race ya there!"

The two boys took off. They already had their swim trunks on, so all they had to do was remove their shirts. The excess clothing went flying as they shoved each other out of the way, trying to get to the water first. Logan, being smaller, therefore quicker, was almost to the water when Kendall tackled him from behind, sending both of them into the water. Somehow, Logan ended up on Kendall's chest again.

"You know, I can't help but think you keep doing this on purpose."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kendall said and closed the distance between their mouths. Logan relaxed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Slowly, the kiss deepened. The blonde slowly rolled them over so that he was nestled in between Logan's legs. Logan's fingers had made their way into Kendall's hair as Kendall's fingers traced patterns over Logan's chest. Logan moaned as Kendall gently moved his hips down creating a much needed friction between their lower areas. Kendall detached their lips and started to ravish the brunette's neck. Logan turned his head to the side to allow Kendall better access as he moved his hands down to Kendall's lower back, and then his butt. Both were completely oblivious to the fact that they were doing these things on a public beach.

The blonde was still grinding down on Logan when they heard a sound that was a mix between a scream and a gasp.

The two sprang apart, both bright red. James and Carlos were standing there, mouths open, eyes wide.

"You guys have no sense of timing, do you?" Kendall asked, helping a still pink Logan stand up.

"Well excuse us for walking out onto a _public _beach, Kendall. I'm pretty sure that was illegal." James stated. He was holding Carlos' hand and a large beach towel.

"And you would know that how?" The blonde asked right back, laughing at the color the other couple's faces had turned.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"Don't you dare tell him, Kendall!" Carlos said when Kendall opened his mouth.

"Back in junior year, Carlos and James snuck-"

"You better stop right there, Knight!" James threatened.

"Oh, last names! Scary! Anywa—oof!" Kendall hadn't gotten a chance to finish the story because both James and Carlos had tackled him. Logan quickly sprang out of the way so he wouldn't get caught in the frenzy of hands and legs.

"James! That's me!" Carlos screamed.

"Sorry, babe!" James quickly apologized. He had been aiming for Kendall. He went to try and kiss his boyfriend to make it better, but someone shifted, causing James' lips to smack into Kendall's cheek.

"Don't kiss me, you idiot! I'm taken!" The blonde yelped.

"I wasn't trying to kiss you!" James shot back.

The three boys went on like this for another few minutes before sprawling out on the beach panting.

"Eww! I've got James germs on me!" Kendall yelled and started frantically rubbing his cheek, as though the friction would erase James' accidental kiss.

"You like my germs!" James yelled.

"I only like Logie germs!"

"And he's only allowed to have Logie germs," Logan said and sat down next to his boyfriend, who instantly connected their lips.

"Oh, here they go again!" Carlos said.

"Well, since they are sharing germs, want some of mine?" James asked Carlos.

"Jamie, I thought you would never ask," Carlos laughed and closed the distance between them.

The two couples kissed for a few more minutes before going and playing in the water. They played everything from tag to Marco Polo. By the time the sun was setting, all four boys were exhausted.

**Logan:**

"Logie! I'm going to take a shower!" Kendall yelled as they entered their room. _Their _room. Logan loved the sound of that.

"'Kay!" Logan said, "I think I'll just hang around in here."

Kendall came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "You could join me," Kendall whispered in his ear.

Logan shuttered, but shook his head.

"Suit yourself," Kendall shrugged and waltzed into the bathroom, confident as ever. Logan just laughed as his boyfriend shut the door.

Logan truly didn't know what to do with himself now. He was exhausted, but didn't feel like sleeping without a shower. Actually, he was really hungry. He hadn't eaten in a while.

Logan exited his room, determined to find the kitchen. He figured it was upstairs since all the master bedroom took up most of the lower floor along with the sunroom and the bathroom. The brunette climbed the stairs quietly, not wanting to disturb Carlos and James if they had already gone to bed. As his head reached the top of the stairs, he was surprised to see that not only had the other two not gone to bed, it seemed as if the hadn't made it to the bed at all.

Carlos was leaning against one of the counters, his hands gripping the sides of the wood so tightly his knuckles were white. The Latino's head was thrown back, his eyes closed in pure ecstasy as the pretty boy slowly went down on him.

Logan's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and he fumbled back down the stairs as quickly as he could, food forgotten. The brunette quickly made it back to the master bedroom. He threw the door open, startling Kendall who, seeing Logan's face, instantly reached for him.

"What did you see?" Kendall asked. He already knew who was behind Logan's scare.

"James… and Carlos…counter…didn't need to see that." Logan breathed out.

"Sorry. Shoulda warned ya."

"It's okay. I'm just gonna go take a shower. Maybe scrub my eyes under the hot water for a few minutes. I suppose it's karma." Logan stated.

"How so?"

"Well, all the times they caught us making out today. I supposed we're even." Logan said and started for the shower. He was just entering the bathroom when he realized that Kendall was only wearing a towel from his shower. Logan's hand froze on the doorknob.

"Something wrong, Logie?" Kendall asked, noticing his boyfriend's sudden change.

"No," Logan squeaked, "Nothing." He quickly ran into the bathroom, but not before hearing Kendall's chuckle. It's not like they hadn't seen each other naked before, but everything then had been so rushed, and now, everything was just so different. There was no one to interrupt them, or force them to hurry. For once in his life, Logan actually wanted to go past third base. He wanted Kendall to make love to him.

The realization startled him. He had never, ever, wanted to have sex with someone before. Sure he was and eighteen year old boy, but no one in his past had ever affected him like Kendall did. The idea of being with Kendall sent shockwaves down his spine. Logan quickly jumped into the shower, washed, rinsed and dried, before stepping out of the bathroom in only his towel.

Kendall was lying in the bed watching his every move. The sheet was pulled up, but still hung low on his waist. Logan could see the trail of blonde hair that led form Kendall's navel down under the sheet. Kendall's chest was bare and Logan wondered if the blonde was wearing any clothing at all.

"Come lay with me, Logie," Kendall said, patting the sheets beside him.

"Let me put some boxers on first," Logan started to head for his bag, but was stopped before he reached the zipper.

"That won't be necessary. Come lay with me, I want to feel you next to me with nothing between us."

Logan nodded. He wanted that too, but was suddenly very nervous.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Logan. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Kendall said when he saw Logan swallow deeply as though he was arguing with himself.

"I want to, Kenny, I really do, but I want to do more than just lay there with you." There he had said it. No taking it back.

"Logan," Kendall practically breathed out. He wanted to too, but he didn't want to force the brunette into anything. Kendall didn't have time to ask Logan if he was sure about this because the brunette had loosened his towel, allowing it to fall to the floor. Kendall could only stare at the naked boy in front of him. He was even more awed when Logan stared closing the distance between them. Soon, he was on the bed, straddling Kendall's lap.

Logan looked into his boyfriend's deep green eyes. He saw more than just lust in their depths; he saw awe and love. Love was why Logan was doing this.

"I love you, Kenny," Logan whispered, slowly moving his hands up Kendall's chest and into his blonde hair.

"I love you, too, Logie," Kendall whispered back and connected their lips.

The spark that went through them seemed to be intensified. They had kissed before, actually, they had done a lot more than kiss, but the promise of what they were about to do seemed to affect the simplest touches so much more. Everything they had done today, everything they had ever done, seemed to have led up to this instant.

Slowly, Kendall flipped them over so he was half on top of Logan, half off. "This sheet needs to go." Logan said, tugging at the material.

Kendall quickly discarded the fabric between them onto the floor. Logan simply stared at the man in front of him, not believing that Kendall was his.

They kissed for a few more minutes before hands started to wander. Logan was exploring Kendall's back, while Kendall nipped at the brunette's ear, teasing it with his tongue. Kendall's hands worked their way down Logan's chest, flicking over the nipples, teasing at the belly button, before wrapping around the brunette's hardened shaft. Logan let out a moan at the blonde's actions, moving his hips in search of much needed friction. Kendall reconnected their lips and pumped Logan's member a few times before working his way lower. Both he and Logan knew that it was going to hurt the first time. Kendall paused at Logan's entrance, seeking permission.

"Please, Kendall," Logan breathed out. Kendall nodded and slowly pushed one finger in. Logan's breath caught in his throat, so Kendall started kissing him.

"Relax, Logie," Kendall said, continuing to kiss the brunette's face all over. Before long, Kendall had three fingers thrusting in and out of the boy below him.

"Kendall, I want you in me," Logan panted.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. They could stop right here if Logan wanted to.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Kendall. I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else."

Kendall nodded, and softly kissed the brunette's chin. He pulled his fingers out and heard Logan whine at the loss, until he replaced it with something more. The blonde situated himself over Logan and waited for a signal. Logan nodded and Kendall slowly started pushing in. Kendall could see the brunette's face scrunch up in pain, but Logan didn't say a thing. Logan simply reached for Kendall's face and brought him down for another kiss.

Before too long, Kendall was fully sheathed inside of the blonde. "Move," Logan said after a moment. Kendall pulled almost all of the way out before thrusting back in. The blonde did this a few times before shirting slightly and pushing back in. Logan keened in pleasure when the blonde struck his prostate dead on.

"Kendall! Kendall, touch me, please," Logan almost didn't recognize his own voice. His breath hitched slightly when Kendall wrapped on hand around his cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Logan had never felt so good in his life.

Too soon he felt a coil on the pit of his stomach. "Kendall, I'm close."

"Me too, Logie. Come for me. Come with me." With those last words and a final thrust to his prostate from Kendall, Logan came. He shot his seed between their bodies as Kendall emptied into him.

Kendall collapsed on top of the brunette, pulling him in for a lingering kiss. "I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too, Kendall." Logan said before snuggling up into Kendall's chest and falling asleep, followed quickly by the blonde. Neither boy worried at all about what James would say to them in the morning or how sticky they were. The pair was simply content being in each other's arms for the moment.

* * *

**Awww! Yay! Kendall and Logan love! So what do you guys think is gonna happen with Logan and his dad? Hmmmmm?**


	7. Why Are Our Parents In A Closet?

**Here's Chapter 7! Important stuff happens in this chapter, or at least I like to think so. And sorry in advance for the sappy thank you's...it will make more sense once you read the chapter...  
**

**Anywhoo...I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who have fav'ed and followed this story! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Extra thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter (an this chapter is also dedicated to them): **_child who is cool, Ritdall, lilygirl42001, kat4543, Erin G. Allen_** (seriously, your reviews make me laugh so hard), **_nigelbtrlover24, DeniseDEMD, I Love KL_**, and **_XXCrazyWriter96XX_**.  
**

**Disclaimer: Really, I don't own them...I swear! Please don't sue me!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Why Are Our Parents In A Closet?**

**Last Week Of November/ Kendall:**

Kendall was halfway up the stairs when he remembered something crucial. He and his mom had been putting together a list for their Thanksgiving dinner. It had become a bit of a tradition that all of their friends and family would feast at their house for Thanksgiving. Of course they had invited the usual people: Grandma, Grandpa, James, Carlos, and their parents, all of his aunts and uncles and cousins. It was sort of like a mini family reunion.

"Mom!" Kendall yelled as he raced back into the kitchen, "We forgot the Mitchell's!" He didn't really like Hunter very much, but he knew Logan would want to bring his dad. The brunette had been trying to get more than two words out of his father ever since he had told him he was gay. It hadn't been working. Kendall knew the brunette had tried everything from crying to screaming to perfectly calm and back again. Logan had broken down last week. The boy had shown up at his house sobbing. All Kendall had been able to do was hold him, kiss him and try to tell him everything was going to be okay. Logan had actually seemed a little better after his cry-fest.

"Already have them on the list, sweetheart. I know how close you and Logan have gotten. I wouldn't forget them. And after what happened, I think that boy just needs a strong dose of loving family." Mama Knight said.

Kendall smiled at his mother. She had a knowing look in her eyes, but Kendall decided to ignore it and go back up to his room. He flopped down on his bed and picked up his phone.

**To: Logan**

**1:43 P.M.**

_**What r u doing 4 thanksgiving?**_

Kendall hit send and was pleasantly surprised when Logan answered right back.

**From: Logan**

**1:44 P.M.**

_**Other than trying to get my Dad to give thanks for having a son? Nothing. Why?**_

Leave it to Logan not to abbreviate anything.

**To: Logan**

**1:45 P.M.**

_**U wanna come over 2 my house? We have a giant feast every yr. U can even bring ur dad.**_

**From: Logan**

**1:46 P.M.**

_**Are you sure you want him over? That will be really awkward. And yes, I'd love to come.**_

Kendall chuckled, but quickly replied.

**To: Logan**

**1:47 P.M.**

_**My mom wants him 2 c what family is really like. Bring him. It might get 2 him. Wait! Don't u have class rite now?**_

Logan had been enrolled in three college courses for a few weeks now.

**From: Logan**

**1:49 P.M.**

_**Thanksgiving break. I guess I will if you guys are sure…**_

**To: Logan**

**1:50 P.M.**

_**We r sure. It will b fun. If not, there is always the alcohol that all my relatives bring. :D**_

**From: Logan**

**1:51 P.M.**

_**Kendall! Not funny.**_

**To: Logan**

**1:52 P.M.**

_**I can tell ur laughing.**_

Kendall smiled. He loved their banter.

**From: Logan**

**1:53 P.M.**

_**Am not! :P**_

**To: Logan**

**1:54 P.M.**

_**That's real mature. :P back then.**_

**From: Logan**

**1:55 P.M.**

_**Yup! I got to go. I love you. Talk to you later.**_

**To: Logan**

**1:56 P.M.**

_**This is NOT over, Logie! I love you, too.**_

Kendall hit send and smiled. I love you was something he would never abbreviate. Ever since the cabin, he realized that he actually meant them. That thought itself scared him. It scared him to think that he gave Logan that much power over him. He knew that if Logan ever left, he would be shattered. Those few weeks they had spent "arguing" back in August would be nothing.

The past few months had been some of the best ever. He was positive that his eighteenth birthday had been the best ever thanks to Logan's "present." Actually, it wasn't so much of a present, it was more like Logan sneaking up to his room (he still didn't know how that happened, but he was willing to bet Katie had something to do with it), tying a bow around his neck, and saying "Come unwrap your present, Kendall" when he walked into his room after getting home from school. Needless to say, he had a good time unwrapping Logan's present.

They had actually been talking about telling their parents about their relationship. Logan was convinced that Jennifer knew all about their secret romance and that his dad wouldn't really care if he was dating someone sense he had basically shut Logan off already.

Kendall disagreed. Yes, he wanted to tell their parents, but he didn't think Hunter was going to be very happy about it at all. There was a difference between saying you liked boys and actually going out with one. The blonde figured that little tidbit might send Logan's father over the edge. Kendall was stuck in his thoughts until his phone violently vibrated, shaking him out of his own head.

**From: Logan**

**2:13 P.M.**

_**My dad said he'd come. What time do you want us over? Do you want us to bring anything?**_

Kendall was surprised that it had taken Logan barely twenty minutes to persuade his dad.

**To: Logan**

**2:15 P.M.**

_**Gr8. Around 6 is good. I think my mom has everything covered. **_

**From: Logan**

**2:16 P.M.**

_**Are you sure?**_

**To: Logan**

**2:17 P.M.**

_**Yes, I'm sure. I will c u there. I love you. ttyl.**_

**From: Logan **

**2:19 P.M.**

_**Fine! I will see you later. I love you, too.**_

Kendall smiled and rolled over on his bed. He just knew that this Thanksgiving would be another thing to add to his best ever list.

Logan:

He was nervous. There was no other way to describe it. He was nervous about being in a house full of Kendall's family members, but he was downright frightened that his dad was going to be there as well. Logan gave himself one last look-over in the mirror before exiting his room and heading downstairs.

Logan had no idea how his father would react to Kendall's family, or even to James' and Carlos' families. They all knew their sons were gay, what if they tried to talk to his dad about it? He didn't want his dad to start a screaming match over homophobia at the Knight family Thanksgiving.

"Dad, are you ready to go?" Logan called once he had reached the entryway. He didn't expect an answer. His dad didn't really talk to him anymore. The brunette hated the fact that his father refused to speak to him, but he couldn't bring himself to regret the fact that he had finally told him he was gay. Hunter would have found out eventually, at least now Logan had people to support him through it.

His father appeared in the kitchen doorway, more put together than Logan had ever seen him. The man's hair was combed back neatly, he was wearing a dress shirt and some slacks. He actually looked quite handsome. Logan tried to remember the last time he had ever seen his father so done up. Maybe at his mom and dad's last anniversary before he went into high school? He couldn't remember.

The man didn't stop to wait for the brunette; he simply walked past his son without a word and exited the house. Logan flinched as Hunter walked by, and sighed as he kept on walking. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.

It was 5:57 when Logan knocked on Kendall's door. His palms were sweaty and he couldn't stop tapping his leg, yet his dad looked perfectly calm. That worried Logan even more.

When the blonde opened the door, Logan wanted nothing more than to jump into Kendall's arms, kiss him, and never let him go, but he didn't figure his dad would like that.

"Logie! I mean Logan!" Kendall practically yelled as he opened the door, "And Mr. Mitchell…nice to see you again. Please come in." Kendall opened the door the rest of the way, allowing them to enter. Hunter went in first, awkwardly looking around for a moment, before swallowing deeply, and heading for the kitchen. Logan stood next to Kendall and waited for him to close the door. Kendall wasted no time in embracing Logan in a hug as soon as his father was out of sight.

"Kendall!" Logan squirmed as Kendall held him close, "My dad!"

"Shush. He went into the kitchen." Kendall said and pulled the shorter boy closer.

Logan wriggled for another second before giving in and wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and snuggling into his chest. Kendall hummed in victory, but the brunette just held him closer.

"I missed you, Kenny."

"I missed you, too, Logie."

A soft cough came from the left and the two boys sprung apart. Carlos and James just stood there smirking.

"What?" Kendall asked, annoyed

"Nothing." They said together, grinning.

"Your friends worry me, Kendall." Logan said after a moment of staring at the grinning couple.

"I believe they are now your friends, too."

"Nope. I don't think so. I'm going to go find my dad. Make sure he hasn't drunk all of your liquor or broken anything in rage." Logan muttered.

"We don't break the booze out until after the turkey is served Logan." Kendall yelled as the brunette walked away.

Kendall turned back to his friends and glared, "What was that for?"

"Logan's dad is here, Kendall. You can't just be all cuddly with your boyfriend with him here." James said.

"Why not? He was in the kitchen."

"Because your other family members don't know that you are a couple. What if they let it slip to your mom or Logan's dad?" Carlos asked.

Kendall was speechless. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "I'm going to find Logan." He grumbled and stopped in the direction of the kitchen. Logan was at the counter helping himself to the cheese platter.

"So we've been outsmarted by James and Carlos." Kendall said as he approached Logan.

"How so?"

"My relatives could see us together and then tell our parents. That wouldn't be good."

"Why wouldn't it be good?" Logan asked. Kendall just stared at the boy in shock.

"Because we are not ready to tell them. Not like that."

Logan sighed, "I suppose you're right. I just want them to know. I know I didn't before, but now that my dad knows I'm gay, I don't see why not. I just want everyone to know you're mine."

"I am yours. No matter what." Kendall said. "But we can't snuggle any more tonight."

"Not even if we're _really_ careful about it?" Logan asked.

"No, we can't," Kendall said, even though Logan could see it practically killed him, "Later."

"All right. No couple stuff. When's dinner?"

Kendall glanced at the clock, "Any minute now."

Kendall had no sooner finished his sentence when Logan heard Jennifer yell, "Dinner!" and the scramble of feet. Kendall practically carried Logan to the table. The blonde plopped Logan in a seat, then quickly sat down next to him. Logan stared at him, but all he said was, "What? I want to sit next to one of my _friends_."

Logan just rolled his eyes.

Jennifer took her place at the head of the table once everyone had been seated. Hunter had somehow found his way to the right of Mrs. Knight and to the left of Katie. Logan's palms started to sweat again. He knew it wouldn't be long before his leg started tapping under the table. Kendall seemed to sense this and put his hand on Logan's knee. The brunette instantly calmed.

"Welcome everyone." Jennifer said after everyone had shut up. Kendall sure did have a lot of relatives. There had to be at least twenty-five people here. "I want to give a quick thanks, and anyone else who wants to can as well."

If it hadn't been quite already, it would have been now. Mrs. Knight seemed to talk with an authority that just made people listen.

"I am so thankful for my two wonderful children, Kendall and Katie, and all of my family here tonight. I don't know what life would be like without you."

"Quiet?" Kendall yelled jokingly. His family laughed. Jennifer only smiled.

"I would also like to give thanks for my amazing friends and adoptive sons," She glared at James and Carlos, who had the decency to look slightly sheepish, "and for new friends." With a glance at Logan, she sat down. A few more people went before James stood.

"I want to thank Mama Knight for being like a second mom to me, and for putting up with the three of us for so many years. I know we can't have been easy to deal with. I am so thankful for my own family and friends, and my amazing boyfriend. Life just wouldn't be right without all of you in it." James sat. Logan held his breath and looked at his father. His dad's face was slightly red, but it seemed like he knew better than to pick a fight in front of all of these people who didn't seem to care about James' statement.

Carlos went next, "First of all, I want to give thanks for all of this food. I'm starving." There was some scattered laughter around the table. Kendall and James just shook their heads, "Secondly, although it's already been said, I want to thank Mama Knight for being so awesome. I am also thankful for my family and boyfriend and all of my friends. Old and new." Carlos sat back down in his seat next to James, who smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Logan's eyes flicked to his dad, who was now red in the ears. Logan started to tap his leg again.

"Calm down, Logie." Kendall whispered in his ear as one of the blonde's aunts started speaking. Logan just shook his head no. He was no where near calm right now.

When Kendall's aunt finished, the blonde stood. He seemed to command the room in the same fashion his mom did. Logan couldn't help but flush in pride. "I am so grateful for my mom. Thank you for putting up with me. My friends, you guys are amazing. Even you, Logan. Even though I haven't known you for very long, and am very thankful to have you in my life." Kendall sat back down. Logan wanted to kiss him or hug him or anything, but he knew he couldn't. Logan wasn't going to say anything, but Kendall elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to yelp, which turned all eyes on him. Blushing, Logan stood.

"I want to thank you all for allowing my dad and me to spend Thanksgiving with you. I've really enjoyed getting to know Mrs. Knight, Katie and Kendall, and I am extremely grateful for that. I am so thankful for all of the friends I have made since moving here. You have all been so great and I truly enjoy getting to know you." Logan sat back down, still bright red. His dad looked a tad furious, but Logan ignored him. Kendall placed his hand back on Logan's knee, where it stayed throughout dinner. The blonde's hand had only wandered up once, causing Logan to choke on a piece of turkey and Carlos and James to frantically glance in their direction.

Pumpkin pie was served with alcohol, but much to Carlos, James, and Kendall's dismay, they were not allowed to have even a sip. Logan didn't mind too much, but watched as his dad downed four beers in a very short amount of time. Soon, all of the leftovers were shuttled into the kitchen, and the table was turned into a mini casino. Kendall's cousins were playing blackjack, his aunts were playing poker, and his uncles were playing Texas hold 'em. The four boys made their way up to Kendall's room. Logan jumped into Kendall's arms as soon as the door was closed. Kendall fell back onto his bed, allowing Logan to curl up onto his chest.

"Really, you two?" James asked.

"Aww, leave them alone, Jamie." Carlos said, lightly swatting his boyfriend's arms. James simply mocked hurt and pulled the Latino into his arms.

"You can't judge, James. At least we made it into the bedroom before attacking each other." Logan stated, referring to the kitchen scene at the cabin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." James said and sat on the floor, pulling a blushing Carlos onto his lap.

"Uh huh. Riiight."

"That's right!" James said. Logan just smiled and started to go back and forth with the pretty boy, completely forgetting the fact that his dad was downstairs with alcohol coursing through his veins.

Kendall:

Kendall pulled his boyfriend closer to his chest and smiled as he bantered with the pretty boy. He planted a kiss on the boy's shoulder, and then rested his head where he had just kissed. The brunette hadn't even noticed the movement. Kendall wanted to see how far he could go before the smart boy noticed.

He kissed a trail along Logan's shoulder to his collarbone, where skin met shirt. He teased the skin with his tongue, slowly getting lost in Logan's taste, but he didn't miss the slight tilt of the head allowing for better access. Kendall continued his trail up until he reached Logan's chin. Kendall nipped lightly and the brunette's voice wavered before it broke completely. Logan turned and pressed their lips together. James and Carlos just stared, dumbfounded. They couldn't believe their friends had just started making out in front of them.

"Hey! Go get a room!" Carlos yelled.

"We're already in a room, Carlos," Logan muttered, his lips not really leaving Kendall's.

"Oh, well then. Go find a closet or something."

"I am not leaving my room, where I can kiss my boyfriend on a bed, to go into a closet." Kendall stated. He and Logan were no longer kissing and he didn't like it.

"You will if you two wanna keep making out." James said.

"Fine!" Kendall grumbled and pulled Logan off the bed. He marched out the door and down the hall. "Stupid friends. Stupid supply closet." The blonde muttered. Logan really didn't care where they were, as long as he could touch his Kendall.

Kendall threw open the door. His eyes then promptly fell out of his head as he took in the scene before him. Their parents were in a closet together. Their parents, as in Jennifer, his mom, and Logan's dad. Logan was just as stunned as he was.

Hunter, who had had a little too much to drink, turned to face them and said, "Close the door, boy! Can't you and your little friend here see that we're busy?" With that, Hunter yanked the door closed leaving Kendall and Logan to stare wide-eyes at the wood in front of them.

"Kendall, why are our parents in a closet? Why are our _parents_ in a_ closet_?!" Logan screamed, half hysterical.

"P-p-parents…closet…" Kendall said. It was all he could say. He was stunned. Sure this explained a lot of his mom's behavior, but he hadn't seen this coming. Then he realized what they were probably doing in there, which caused the blonde to yank open the door and scream, "Mom! Katie! She, um…needs you?!"

That seemed to snap some sense into her because she straightened her blouse and walked out of the closet. She didn't look either of the boys in the eye.

Hunter waited until Jennifer was gone before yelling at the two boys, "What the hell did you do that for? You little faggot. I was going to get laid!" Obviously he was drunk. Logan wasn't sure which one of them he was talking to.

"You bastard! That's my mother you're talking about." Kendall yelled. Logan still seemed to be stunned speechless.

"So? Boy, why don't you stay here tonight. I have some business to finish." Hunter stormed past them, down the hall.

"What the hell just happened? How did that happen? My dad's not attractive! He's not even nice? How much did your mom have to drink?" Logan screeched.

"I don't know." Was all Kendall could say. His mom had always been a good judge of character, so she must have seen something in Hunter that none of them did.

"Kendall, you know we can't tell them about us now." Logan stated. His voice had just gone completely flat. He looked as if he wanted to cry, "I finally get something good in my life, and my dad has to go and ruin that too!"

Kendall gathered Logan into his arms and walked them back to his room. Of course, James and Carlos were making out on the floor, but Kendall ended that with one quick kick to the ankle.

"Ouch! What was that for?" James yelped. Kendall quickly retold what had just happened. Carlos and James were just as stunned as they were.

"How?" Was all Carlos could say.

"I have no idea." Logan said. Kendall wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. Logan still looked as if he wanted to cry.

"Would you two go down and see of our parents are still here. If not, tell everyone party's over. Actually, tell everyone the party's over anyway." Kendall said. He needed to be alone with Logan right now. James and Carlos seemed to understand because they left without another word. Before long, they heard car doors being shut. When James and Carlos didn't come back up, they knew their parents were not in the house. They didn't want to think about what was happening between them right now.

"Can I borrow some of your PJ's?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded and went to his dresser. He grabbed two pairs, tossed one to Logan and changed into his pair himself. With everything that had just happened, Kendall didn't even want to start anything sexual by looking at Logan changing. Kendall climbed back into his bed. Logan, who was now swallowed up by Kendall's clothing, curled into his side. The blonde wrapped his arms around the boy. They sat there in silence, not really knowing how to process what they had just witnessed.

"Kendall, why?" Logan asked. Kendall looked down at the brunette and saw tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I don't know, Logie. But if they are happy, don't we have to try to be happy for them?" Kendall said, snuggling Logan closer to him. He wanted nothing more than to cry as well, but if his mom saw something in Hunter, then there had to be something.

He felt Logan nod against his ribs. "What are we going to do, Kenny?"

"Nothing. Let it run its course. I want nothing more than to hope that this hasn't been going on for a while, but I've seen the changes in my mom. I know that they have probably been going out as long as we have."

"My dad, too. He has changed some. Before I told him I was gay, he was actually pleasant to me. If your mom hadn't talked to him, I suppose he would have blown up about me being gay." Logan stated quietly.

"Then we do nothing." Kendall said.

"Nothing," Logan muttered and curled back into the blonde. Before long, the two had fallen into a fitful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**How was that? I think a few of you might have seen that one coming, but...I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Review!**


	8. Awkward

**Okay! We are getting close to the end here people! Just two more chapters!  
**

**I was really happy with all the response on the last chapter. Thanks to all of you who fav'ed and followed this story. this chapter is dedicated to all of those who reviewed the last:** _thesandbar, kat4543, Ritdall, child who is cool, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, lilygirl42001, DeniseDEMD, I Love KL, Candid-Canoe, XXCrazyWriter96XX, Erin G. Allen, nigelbtrlover24._ **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...yeah, yeah...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Awkward**

**December 26/ Logan:**

The last month had been awkward. There was no other word for it. It seemed like Jennifer and Hunter, now that their children knew they were dating, figured it was best of they all spent every single free moment together. Logan had wanted to spend time with Kendall, but not like this. He had barely been able to touch the blonde in a month; he was going through Kendall withdrawals. He hadn't even been able to give the blonde his Christmas present.

Logan had gotten the blonde a locket with their pictures in it. He knew it was cheesy, but he couldn't help it. He had seen the necklace at a jewelry counter when he was shopping for new clothes a couple weeks back. Logan had fallen in love with the locket right then and there. He had had no idea what to get Kendall for Christmas until he saw that thing. He had bought it that very minute, regardless of the price. It had actually been a lot harder to get a picture of the two of them together. The brunette had one on his phone; they didn't take a lot of pictures in fear of getting caught. Logan had emailed the picture to himself and printed it off in a moment of his now scarce free time. He knew Kendall was going to love it.

On the other hand, their parents seemed oblivious to their children's discomfort. Hunter was still hesitant around Logan, but was now talking to him. Kendall and Katie didn't really care for Hunter, but were putting up with him for their mother's sake. Logan was afraid he would say something that would set Hunter off, causing not only their parent's relationship to end, but possibly his as well. Katie was stuck in the middle now that she knew about both of the couples, and that made her feel extremely awkward whenever they were all in a room together, which was often. Jennifer seemed to be oblivious to it all. She was simply happy everyone was getting along and chalked any awkwardness up to not knowing each other well enough.

Right now, Logan was sitting next to Kendall and Katie while Jennifer discussed the upcoming New Year's party she always threw.

"I can't believe there's going to be that many more people than last year. I don't know if we'll have enough room at our house." Mrs. Knight said, glancing at the RSVP list as though it had changed in the last three seconds.

"Why are there more people this year?" Hunter asked from across the room. He had gotten up to get himself a beer. He returned to his seat next to Jennifer.

"I sent out invitations earlier this year. Usually, by the time I sent out the invites, people already have New Year's plans and only about half of the people come. I was a little surprised by all the people coming."

"You could always use our house." Hunter stated, causing Logan's jaw to hit the floor. His father was never generous.

"That's so sweet of you," Jennifer said. Hunter put his hand over hers and stared into her eyes. The three teens wanted to throw up at the sight. "I will email everyone and let them know."

With that, Jennifer picked up her list, pecked Hunter on the lips (causing Kendall, Logan and Katie to violently retch) and headed for the door.

"Wait for me, Mom!" Katie yelled and sprinted after her mother.

Logan looked at Kendall. "Are you staying here?"

"Yeah." Kendall wanted his Logie time.

"Dad, do you car-" Logan started.

"I don't care who you have over, boy, as long as you're quiet and ya leave me alone." With that, Hunter stood up and exited the room. Neither of the boys failed to notice how his mood changed when Kendall's mom wasn't around.

"Come on, let's go up to my room." Logan said, leading Kendall up the stairs.

Logan stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. Their lips were connected in a heartbeat.

"I missed you," Kendall muttered out against his lips.

"We see each other everyday," Logan muttered back.

"True, but we can't do this," Kendall kissed Logan's neck, "Or this," The blonde popped open the first button on Logan's shirt and nipped at the exposed flesh, "Or this," Kendall practically whispered. He reconnected their lips, thrusting his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Both boys quickly got rid of their shirts and moaned when their hot skin came in contact with each other.

"Kenny, you have to be quite. My dad's downstairs." He said as Kendall pushed him back onto his bed.

"Fine. But I'm not the only one making noise here." Kendall argued.

"You were louder, so-" Logan let out a very manly squeak as Kendall gripped him trough his pants.

"Who's loud now, Logie?" Kendall asked as he kissed his way down Logan's chest, working his way past the brunette's zipper and underwear until he came in contact with the head of Logan's cock. Logan moaned.

"Logie, you have to be quiet if you want me to keep going," Kendall whispered. The blonde lowered his mouth onto the boy in front of him.

Logan bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. It felt so good. He twisted his hand in Kendall's hair, urging him to go faster. Before long, he felt the familiar coil in the bottom of his stomach, signaling that he was about to come.

"Kendall, I'm close." The brunette breathed out. The blonde hummed and took the smart boy deeper into his mouth.

Logan bit his lip hard as he came, he was sure he was bleeding. Kendall took everything he had, then detached himself from the brunette's cock and wiped his mouth. He sat up and kissed Logan, who with a surprising amount of strength, flipped their positions. "I wanted to return the favor." Logan said, and he did.

Before long, both boys were laying on Logan's bed. Kendall had his arms wrapped around the shorter boy, who was snuggled into the blonde's chest.

"Hey, Kendall," Logan whispered.

"What?" Kendall whispered back, looking down at him.

"I have your Christmas present."

"Really? 'Cause I have yours too. I've been carrying it around in my pocket, waiting for a moment to give it to you."

Logan wiggled out of Kendall's embrace and walked to his closet. He opened it and reached into the pocket of one of his old jackets. He removed the box in which the locket was wrapped. Logan climbed back onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of Kendall, "Here." Logan said and thrust the small package into the blonde's hands.

Kendall smiled and sat up. He gingerly unwrapped the present. His face broke out into a huge smile as he lifted the lid. "It's beautiful, Logie."

Logan blushed, happy his boyfriend liked his gift.

"Will you put it on me?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded.

He grabbed the locket out of his hands and quickly clasped it around the blonde's neck. The necklace was long enough to hide underneath a shirt.

"What's this on the side?" Kendall asked. There was a tiny notch on the side of it.

"Press it and find out."

Kendall did. The locket popped open to the reveal the picture of the two of them. They were looking into each other's eyes, not really caring about anything other than each other. They hadn't actually been the ones to take the picture. Katie had walked into the kitchen while they were just sitting there and took the picture. The flash was what had shaken them out of their daze. They had tried to get her to erase the photo, but she had said it was to be used later as "blackmail purposes." Logan had been awakened by his phone later that night by a message that held the picture and a caption saying "You're lucky I like you."

Kendall smiled and looked at him. "I love it." He pressed a quick kiss on Logan's lips and fished his own present out of his pocket. "Your turn."

Logan grinned and unwrapped the gift. It was a bracelet. It was made of a brown twine. On the inside of the bracelet was an inscription, _I love you, Logan. Merry Christmas, love Kendall._

"It's great." Logan said and slipped it onto his wrist. No one could see the writing on the inside, but to him, it still showed the world that he belonged to Kendall. "I love it."

"I'm glad." Kendall said and pulled the boy back into his arms.

"How long are you staying over?" Logan asked as the nestled into the bed.

"The night?"

"That's fine with me. As long as we don't disturb my dad, he won't even know you stayed here, but you should probably ask your mom." Logan said.

"I suppose." Kendall whipped out his phone and texted his mom. "She says it's fine." Kendall said, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"Good."

Kendall kissed his head. Although it wasn't that late, the boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Kendall:**

Kendall's bliss from earlier in the week quickly faded as New Year's grew closer. His mom was freaking out over the party, trying to make everything perfect. Not only that, but he was spending way too much time around Logan's dad. He felt the man's glare every time they were the only two people in the room. Kendall's wanted to hate the man, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it. Maybe it was because of his mom's faith in the man, or how he hadn't really blown up on Logan yet. The blonde didn't know, and frankly, he wasn't so sure that he cared.

December 31st seemed to kick his mom into extra-stressed party planner mode. She had woke him and Katie up at 6:30 to go and decorate over at the Mitchell's. Not only was Kendall not a morning person, his mother had interrupted a rather pleasant dream involving Logan and some whipped cream. Kendall hadn't even seen his boyfriend all day, except at a glance. Mama Knight had kept everyone running around all morning and afternoon. She hadn't even let them all sit down and eat lunch together.

At 5:00 Jennifer finally seemed happy with everything. They were all sitting in the now heavily decorated living room. Kendall, Logan and Katie were sprawled out on the sofa, having done most of the running around. Kendall was too exhausted to do more than smile at the brunette as he slumped onto the couch.

"Kendall, Katie, I want you two to go home and get changed into something niceish. Be back in an half an hour, okay?" Jenifer instructed her children, who started complaining about moving right away.

"But, Mom-" Katie started.

"No buts, Katie. I want you two dressed and back here in a half an hour to greet the guests at six." Their mom had here hands on her hips. Kendall knew better than to argue with her when she got like this.

"Yes, ma'am." Kendall said. He dragged Katie off the couch, much to Logan's dismay. He had been using their laps as a foot rest. The brunette groaned, letting his feet thump onto the ground.

Kendall and Katie grabbed their jackets and headed out of the house. They left just in time to hear their mother giving Logan the same instructions: nice clothes. Now.

The blonde chuckled under his breath.

When they had entered the house, Katie quickly ran upstairs, not wanting to upset their mom. She knew things would get bad for them fast if they were not back at the Mitchell's house soon. Kendall, on the other hand, had no intentions of hurrying. He was positive he could make it back over to Logan's house with plenty of time to spare. He had barely made it to his room before he heard Katie yell, "Kendall! Hurry up! Mom's gonna be mad!"

"Hold your horses! I'll be out in a minute." He yelled back and slammed the door to his room. He walked quickly over to his window. Kendall caught a flash of skin as Logan slipped a dress shirt on. The brunette turned around as he started buttoning it. He looked up and brown eyes met green. Kendall smiled and waved, completely unashamed for having been caught.

Kendall plucked his cell phone out of his pocket and called the brunette.

"Yes, Kendall?" Logan answered.

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that you look good in purple. That's all." Kendall said.

"Uh-huh." Kendall saw the disbelief in Logan's eyes, even through the window. "Stop stalling and get changed. Katie's already over here. Jennifer's gonna go crazy if you don't get here, in nice clothes, as of five minutes ago."

"I will get changed. I still have time. Is there anything wrong with wanting to tell my boyfriend he looks pretty?" The blonde asked innocently.

"Yes. Now get ready. Your mom will send my dad over to collect you. I just heard her say it."

"Fine, fine. I'm going. No need to have me collected."

Logan laughed, "I will see you in a few. I love you."

"I love you, too. See ya." Kendall ended the call.

Kendall stripped off his dusty T-shirt and grabbed a nice red dress shirt from his closet. He didn't bother to change his jeans, they were a dark-grey, almost black, and surprisingly clean after today's' decorating. He did slip on his nice black Vans instead of the ratty checkered pair he had been wearing all day. He gave himself one last look-over in the mirror before heading back over to the Mitchell's.

"Kendall! There you are. I was just about to send Hunter over to get you." Jennifer said when her son walked through the door.

"Mom, I've only been gone ten minutes. We still have twenty before any of the guests arrive." Kendall stated.

"I know, honey. Why don't you go help Logan in the kitchen. He's organizing the cheese platters."

Kendall wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that statement, but wasn't going to knock alone time with his Logie, so he headed straight for the kitchen. Logan actually seemed somewhat absorbed in the cheese, so Kendall snuck up behind him and whispered, "Boo!" The brunette just about jumped out of his skin, which caused the blonde to laugh. Really hard.

"Not funny, Kendall." Logan said, clutching his chest.

"I thought it was."

Logan pouted at his boyfriend. "I was not."

"At least I didn't tickle you." Kendall pointed out.

"That's true." The brunette said. "Where are our parents?"

"In the living room. Wh-" He was cut off by Logan's lips on his. At first, he was too shocked at Logan's forwardness. It wasn't as if he minded, but usually he was the one trying to sneak kisses when their parents were only a room away.

Before long, both boys had forgotten that their parents were only feet away and were in full make-out session mode. Logan's hands were tangled in the blonde's hair, while Kendall's hands dug into the shorter boy's hips. Kendall backed them into the counter and hoisted Logan up so that the brunette's head was above his own, giving him better access to Logan's neck. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, drawing him closer. The blonde was nipping at the brunette's neck when they heard a small cough behind them.

The two sprung apart so fast, it gave Katie whiplash. She hadn't meant to scare them this bad.

Kendall fell backwards onto his butt as Logan jumped off the counter, almost spilling a bottle of champagne in the process. Both boys were flustered and stuttering.

At this point, all Katie could do was laugh.

"Katie!" Kendall growled, "What was that for?"

"I figure I'd come and make sure everything was ready for Mom to check, seeing as she was heading this way, but I figured something like this would happen. I told her a banner fell down and she dragged Hunter off to go fix it. You're welcome. Oh, and Logan, you might wanna cover up your neck." Katie stated. She didn't wait for an answer before walking out of the room.

"What is she talking about?" Logan asked. Kendall, of course, knew what Katie had meant, seeing as he had been the one to cause that particular problem.

Logan walked over to the toaster and looked at his reflection. "Kendall! Really? Not the best time." Logan stated when he saw his neck.

"Sorry, Logie. I couldn't help myself." He figured it would be a good time to look sorry.

"Oh, don't you give me puppy dog eyes, Kendall! How am I supposed to cover this up?" Logan asked, pointing to his newly marked neck.

"Just button up your shirt."

"But the collar's really tight." Logan pouted.

"Well then, I suppose we could say you had an unfortunate run in with some cheese?" The blonde suggested.

"Kendall." Logan warned.

"Just button up your shirt, Logie. It's only for a few hours."

"Fine." Logan buttoned up the last two buttons on his shirt. Kendall could see why he hadn't wanted to do that. It looked like he couldn't breathe. Actually, he looked a little bit like the band kids did at football games all dressed up in the polyester death traps they called uniforms.

"See? It's not too bad."

"Yeah, coming from the guy who can actually breathe in his dress shirt."

"I fell like that statement was a bit of an oxymoron, Logie." Kendall stated, proud of his use of a big word.

Logan just glared at him. Their parents walked in not a second later. If they noticed Logan's discomfort they didn't say anything.

"It looks great, boys." Jennifer said.

"Is there enough champagne glasses for everyone? I have a bit of an announcement I'd like to make tonight." Hunter asked.

Logan just stared at his father like he had sprouted wings and started speaking Latin.

When Logan didn't answer, Kendall did. "Um, there should be."

"If Jennifer doesn't mind, you boys can even have a glass. Hopefully, we will be celebrating." Hunter said.

"I suppose so," Jennifer said. Even his mom looked like she didn't know what was going on. "But only one glass. Katie doesn't get any."

Kendall gave his mother a 'duh' look. He knew better than to give Katie alcohol.

The doorbell chose that moment to ring, so his mother hurried to answer the door, leaving the three men in the kitchen.

"Dad, what are you up to?" Logan asked.

"Right now, it is none of your business boy. It's none of your _friend's _here business either." Hunter said grumpily and walked out into the living room.

Kendall looked at Logan, "Any idea?"

"Nope." The brunette simply sighed and followed his did into the living room.

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Everyone who had said that they were coming had shown up. His mom looked happy as she flitted from guest to guest saying hello and introducing Hunter.

Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall were sitting on the couch watching people mingle. Actually, it was more like Logan, Kendall and James were sitting on the couch while Carlos sat on James' lap. The only person who really seemed bothered by it was Hunter, and he seemed to be containing his disgust for Jennifer's sake. To the rest of the party goers, James and Carlos were acting fairly tame right now. They all knew how lovey the couple could get.

The four of them sat there for quite some time. Every so often, Logan or Kendall would get up to grab more snacks from the kitchen since Carlos and James refused to move. The designated snack-grabber would simply glare on the way by and not share as much as they could when they returned to the couch.

"Meanies," Carlos said, sticking his tongue out for the third time. Kendall and Logan refused to share their bowl of pretzels.

"You two can snuggle and we can't, therefore, we get pretzels." Logan said, grabbing another twist form the bowl and biting off one of the rings.

"Why don't you two just tell them?" James asked.

"We were thinking about it after we went to the cabin, but then our parents started dating." Logan said sadly.

"Awkward." Carlos drawled. This earned him a glare from the secret couple. "What? It's true."

Kendall was just about to say something about a brain filter to the Latino when Hunter stood up in front of the living room.

"Excuse me. 'Scuse me," He said loudly.

"That's the nicest I've ever heard my dad tell people to shut up." Logan muttered under his breath, causing Kendall to chuckle.

"I have an announcement to make." Hunter started as people quieted down. "I suppose it's a bit of a toast. If you would like to go get something to toast with, there is champagne in the kitchen." Hunter said and waited for the people who headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Kendall, go grab a bottle." Logan whispered. "Your mom said we could have some."

"Yeah, some. Not a whole bottle."

"Just go." Logan said and pushed the blonde off the couch. Kendall returned quickly with an opened bottle and four glasses. He poured them each a glass and corked the bottle. He sat it down next to Logan and then took his own seat on the couch.

"Like I was saying," Hunter started before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ugh, I got it!" Logan said and jumped off the sofa and walked to the door.

He opened it and the smile instantly fell off the brunette's face.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Okay, a few notes: Band uniforms really are polyester death traps. Whoever decided to make uniforms out of polyester should be tied by their toenails from Big Ben.**

**About Hunter: My beta always said she heard Hunter as a redneck pedophile whenever she read his lines. Now I can't even write/read my own villain without cracking up...  
**

**Oh, yeah...don't kill me for the cliffhanger, or else you won't get to see what happens! HAHAHA! I promise things will be explained!  
**


	9. Do You Still Have That Champagne Bottle?

**Oh, jeez, one more chapter after this people. So close to the end.  
**

**Thank you to all of you who have fav'ed and followed this story. It really means a lot.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful readers who reviewed my last chapter: **_Ritdall, nigelbtrlover24, Erin G. Allen, DeniseDEMD, child who is cool, I Love KL, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, kat4543, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, lilygirl42001, XXCrazyWriter96XX, marg,_ **and **_Rachelle**.  
**_**Your reviews are awesome!  
**

**Super special thanks to my beta** _PerfectMirror14**!**_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Do You Still Have That Champagne Bottle?**

**Logan:**

Logan could only stare at the woman in front of him. She was the last person he had expected to see when he answered the door.

"Mom?"

Logan heard Kendall from the couch. "Mom? That's his mom? Oh, boy." He could practically see the blonde face palming.

"What? No hug for your mother?" His mom asked, holding her arms out. She seemed oblivious to all of the people, especially his dad, who were now staring at her.

Logan stepped into her embrace, quickly hugging her before pulling her into the house and shutting the door behind her. Logan scurried back of to the couch when he saw his dad approaching.

"Joanna, what are you doing here?" his father started.

"Hey, Kendall," Logan whispered, not looking anywhere but at his parents.

"Yeah, Logie?" He whispered back, leaning in a little.

"Do you still have that champagne bottle?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why? It's still mostly full."

"Because, either I'm going to need more than the one glass for after my dad's announcement, or we are going to have to hit someone over the head with it," Logan answered, completely serious.

Kendall simply nodded.

"Am I not allowed to visit my son, Hunter?" Joanna asked, her hands on her hips.

"Well, yes, you are, but I would have appreciated some warning. As you can see, we are obviously hosting a party," Hunter stated.

"Obviously."

They glared at each other for a moment before Kendall's mom walked up. _Oh, no _was all the brunette could think.

"Hello," she said, extender her hand out to Logan's mom. "I'm Jennifer. I'm afraid this party is my fault. We had more people RSVP than expected and Hunter was kind enough to let us use his house."

"That's nice of him," his mom said, glancing at Hunter, not believing that he would do that out of the goodness of his heart.

"It seems I have my moments, Joanna," Hunter said stiffly.

His mom snorted.

"Would you like a glass of champagne, Joanna? Hunter was just about to make an announcement," Jennifer offered.

"Um, yes. I suppose."

"Great. This way to the kitchen," Jennifer said and led his mom out of the room.

The living room seemed much too small now.

"Did you know anything about this, boy?" Hunter asked.

"No, Dad. I swear," Logan said quickly, shaking his hands. His dad seemed to be oblivious to everyone else in the room. He looked like he wanted to hit something.

The other guests scuttled out of his way as his dad stormed into the kitchen. Logan sighed in relief.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe? Give me five minutes, and if I'm still alive, I'll tell you then." The brunette wanted nothing more than to curl into his boyfriend's chest and stay there until everyone was gone.

"Come on, Logie. Sit down," Kendall said, patting the space next to him on the couch. Logan sat down stiffly. He heard Kendall sigh, then was pulled against the blonde's body.

"Kendall! Your relatives."

"I don't think they will say anything to your parents, Logie. They all saw what just happened."

"Fine," Logan gave in and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, "but you have to let me go when my parents come out of the kitchen."

"But, Logie," Kendall pouted.

Logan glared up at him.

"Fine," the blonde said and wrapped his arms tighter around the brunette.

Logan was just getting comfortable when he heard his mother yell from the kitchen, "Girlfriend? That explains why you were being polite!"

"I am polite, Joanna!" Hunter yelled back.

"Polite? Compared to what?" his mom yelled, and then stomped into the living room. Logan sprang out of Kendall's arms. Hunter followed his ex-wife out of the kitchen. Jennifer tentatively walked out behind them. She looked like she wanted to say something, but assumed it was better to stay out of the way and let them get their anger off their chests.

"Answer me!" Hunter roared, gripping his mom's arm. He didn't yank her toward him, but Logan thought he heard Jennifer gasp.

"Don't touch me, Hunter," Joanna said icily, turning to face her ex-husband.

Hunter let go of her arm, but he didn't look happy about it. Logan wasn't sure if anyone in the room was breathing.

Joanna looked at Hunter for a moment, then her gaze slid past him, to the red-headed woman standing behind him.

"Jennifer, you seem like a wonderful, smart, strong woman. Don't let your mind be clouded by sweet words. Mine was. The only good thing it got me was Hortense," Joanna said.

Logan felt his chest tightening. He didn't know if he was ecstatic to know that his mother thought that, or completely mortified. He didn't want to be the only good outcome of their marriage. And what if his mom didn't think that anymore after he told her about Kendall? Logan didn't want that to happen. He didn't know if he could handle that happening. Logan had always thought his mother supported him, even if he had never actually come out to her.

"Don't you taint her mind, you…evil woman!" Hunter yelled, pointing a finger at Joanna's nose in accusation.

"Ha! I don't think I was the evil one in our relationship, Hunter," Joanna stated, a slight chuckle in her voice, "One of the best days of my life was when I earned my freedom from you. The day I signed those divorce papers I was free. After years of mental tyranny from you, I was finally free to think without worrying about what the repercussions from you would be!"

"I never abused you, Joanna," Hunter stated. They still hadn't seemed to realize that they were in a room full of people. Logan wasn't sure if they even cared.

"Not physically, no. You were never stupid enough to leave physical proof, never dumb enough to hit me. I wish you had been, this would have ended so much sooner. Mental wounds leave no physical proof."

"You think you are completely innocent in this? You yelled just as much as I did! You play mind games like a true woman," Hunter stated.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Hunter?" Jennifer said coolly, finally speaking. The rest of the room still seemed to be frozen.

Hunter's eyes went wide when he realized his mistake. He tried to backpedal, to fix what he had said, but the damage had been done.

"Jenn, I didn't mean that about all women, just Joanna. She- I mean…ummm…"

"That's right, 'ummm.' You are a sexist pig. How could I have not seen it?" Jennifer said.

"Sweet words are easy to hide behind. No one wants to look past flattery," Joanna stated.

"Jennifer, I swear I didn't mean that," Hunter practically yelled. He got down on one knee and grabbed Jennifer's hand. Logan thought he saw her flinch. Kendall growled under his breath and took a step forward, but Logan grabbed his elbow. The blonde turned to look at him, but Logan simply shook his head.

"You are different from normal women, Jennifer. I didn't mean for it to happen like this but," Hunter pulled a small box from his pocket, "Will you marry me, Jennifer?"

Logan was sure he had a heart attack at those words; Kendall was glaring at Hunter as though he could make all of his skin melt off with his eyes. The brunette heard a small squeak behind him, it was Katie. She looked petrified.

They all held their breath, waiting for an answer.

Jennifer started laughing. Hunter simply looked confused.

"As if I would marry you now, Hunter. I would have said no even before Joanna showed up because I barely know you. Not only that, but I can tell my kids don't like you. I had hoped they would warm up to you in time, but even your own son looks at you the way my children do. Maybe I would have given you more of a chance, but if this is how you treat your loved ones, and this is how you are going to treat me, then I think we should leave." Jennifer stated. "We can finish this party at my house. Joanna and Logan, you are welcome to come."

"Thank you, Jennifer. I think we shall take you up on that offer," Joanna replied.

Hunter was still kneeling on the floor, his face a mask of emotions. People walking past him out the door glaring and slinging insults seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"You bitch!" He yelled, standing up from the floor. He turned to face Joanna and Jennifer, who were now standing next to each other by the door waiting for all the guests to file out. The last guest scrambled out the door at that statement, leaving the four boys and Katie standing by the couch in shock. "This is all your fault! How dare you come back and ruin my life? As if you hadn't done that enough? And you!" He said, pointing at Jennifer, "How dare you talk to me like that! Who do you think you are?"

"Oh, no. You did not just say that," Jennifer said.

"Oh, I think I did. You two are gonna pay for what you did to me, how you made me look," Hunter growled out and advanced towards the two women. He reached for their wrists, his fingers barely touching the flesh before the women recoiled. This seemed to throw Logan and Kendall into action because they jumped from their spots at the same time and rushed his dad. No one touched their mothers.

"Get off me you fags!" He yelled, swinging his arm, missing Kendall's nose by an inch. "Freaking homos! Get your gay hands off me! I don't know where they've been!" Hunter yelled. With that, Logan landed a punch under his dad's jaw, knocking him out cold on the floor.

"Bastard." He heard Kendall mutter under his breath. Logan couldn't agree more.

"Kendall! Language!" Jennifer scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," Kendall said, and hugged her. Katie ran up and threw her arms around both of them before punching Kendall in the arm and muttering, "You idiot."

"Oh, Hortense. My baby boy. Are you okay? Let me see your hand," Joanna cooed, grabbing his face between her hands and turning it from side to side, inspecting.

"Mom, why can't you just call me Logan? I like my middle name better," Logan complained, even though he was just glad she was okay.

"Hortense is a perfectly fine name. You were named for your great-grandparents. You should be proud of your name."

Logan hugged her tight, "I know, Mom. I know."

"What should we do about him?" James asked, toeing Hunter lightly in the arm.

"Call the police. They can come arrest his sorry ass. Please excuse my French," Joanna said.

Jennifer whipped out her cell phone, "May I do the honors?"

"Be my guest," Joanna said.

The police showed up about eight minutes later, just as Hunter was starting to come to. He flung insults at everyone he could see, completely ignoring the 'you have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law' part of the Miranda right.

They were quick to explain everything to the police, saying they had a whole house full of witnesses, but the officer said that the seven of them was okay for now.

They watched the police car drive away with smug smiles on their faces.

"Let's get back to the party, shall we?" Jennifer asked. "I'm sure we will have some explaining to do."

They started for the Knight's house when Carlos said, "Wait! Which great-grandparent?"

Logan turned a deep shade of red as his mother answered, "His grandmother."

And then the three other boys shared a good laugh at Logan's expense.

**Kendall:**

When they entered his house, everyone swarmed them. Questions were asked, and answered. Apologies were given and accepted. It took about an hour for everyone to get back into the party. By then it was already 10:30.

Kendall was standing by the entryway as Logan walked out of the kitchen. He hadn't had the chance to be alone with his boyfriend yet. He wanted to make sure Logan was all right.

He grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged him upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind them. Logan was instantly in his arms.

"Kenny," Logan whispered and cuddled into his chest.

"It's all right, Logie," Kendall said and walked to his bed, lying them both down, "I'm right here."

Logan cried for a good five minutes before sitting up and wiping his eyes, "Sorry," he said, looking down at the blonde's now tear stained shirt.

"It's okay, Logan. I think you deserve to cry," Kendall said and pulled Logan back to him.

"I just can't believe my dad would do that. Sure, I knew he was an ass, but I never thought it was this bad, even in Texas. Maybe it's kinda my fault. He probably wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't told him I was gay. He probably did this just to get back at me. Maybe he figured out that I liked you and dated your mom just to hurt me. What if it's all my fault? He probably wouldn't have been so horrible to my mother if I hadn't been so-" Logan rambled quietly. Kendall could practically see the thoughts going through his mind.

"Logan!" Kendall gasped, shaking him, "This is not your fault. It's no one's fault but your dad's for being a psychotic crazy, okay? None of this is your fault."

"But-"

"No buts'! This is not your fault!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. That's all," Logan said, taking a deep breath.

Kendall hugged him closer, "It's okay. Your dad's in jail. Everything will be fine. And I know exactly what we need!" Kendall said with a smile and jumped off the bed, "Wait here!"

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Surprisingly enough, no one was in there. He grabbed a bottle of the leftover champagne and ran back upstairs before anyone could see him.

Kendall burst into his room with a flourish, "Lookie what I have!" He yelled, holding the bottle by the neck and swinging it slightly.

"Kendall, we shouldn't."

"Well, were gonna anyway. I think we deserve it," Kendall said, popping the cork on the bottle. It had already been opened, but it was still mostly full. He took a swing and handed the bottle over to Logan. Logan looked at it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, as if to say 'why not', and grabbed the bottle. Logan took a rather long drink before passing it back.

"We still shouldn't be doing this," Logan stated.

"Too late now," Kendall muttered and drank some more.

Kendall quickly learned that Logan got drunk really easy. They were barely halfway through the bottle before he was giggling and grasping at his mouth.

"Kenny," Logan whispered, leaning into his ear, "Wanna know a secret?"

The blonde was slightly amused by his boyfriend's behavior. "Sure, Logie."

Logan leaned over so he was straddling the blonde's lap, "I love you." He whispered into his ear.

"That's no secret. I knew that already," Kendall said. Logan started to pout, tears pooling in his eyes. "But it's always nice to hear you say it." Kendall quickly amended and was rewarded with a kiss. Logan tried to push him farther, but Kendall knew it was wrong to take advantage of him in this state.

Logan sure was an emotional drunk.

"Kenny, guess what?!" Logan yelled suddenly.

"What, Logan?"

"It's almost midnight. We have to go downstairs to watch the ball drop!" Logan stated and reached for the champagne.

"Oh, no. No more for you!" Kendall said, ripping the bottle away from Logan's reach while pushing his back at the same time. He didn't really know if it was a good idea to go downstairs, but then again, he had also had a few sips of the champagne, so his judgment wasn't the best.

"Come on, Logan, let's go downstairs."

"Yay!" Logan yelled and jumped off his lap, pulling Kendall along behind him.

They ended up downstairs by the TV. The crown in Times Square was counting down.

49…48…47…

"Only 45 more seconds until the start of the new year!" Yelled the announcer.

26…25…24…

"Less than half a minute!"

10…9…8…

"If you haven't found that person to kiss, you had better do it now! Five seconds to go!"

4…3…2…1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed.

Kendall didn't really seem to think, he just pulled Logan towards him and kissed him soundly on the lips. They pulled apart a few seconds later.

"Happy new year, Kenny," Logan said.

"Happy new year, Logie," Kendall said right back. He looked up and saw many of his uncles still kissing their wives. James and Carlos were still going at it. He saw Katie blush as she was pecked on the cheek by one of their neighbor's sons. He thought maybe his name was Tyler? He looked back down at Logan and kissed him again. He smiled as they separated, that was until he remembered their parents.

"Oh, boy," He said, nudging Logan, who still seemed to be slightly dazed, although the alcohol did seem to be wearing off a bit. It had been a couple hours since they had started drinking.

Logan looked and saw what he was staring at, "Oh, no."

Kendall gulped and grabbed Logan's hand. Together they walked over to where their mothers were standing. They had their hands on their hips. This can't be good.

"Hey, Mom. How's it going? Having a good year so far?" Kendall asked nervously when he approached them.

His mom only glared.

"Hortense," Joanna said, "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Kendall saw the fear in Logan's brown eyes.

"Yes, Mom, I do. I'm gay and dating Kendall. I love him, so please don't hate me," Logan said quickly. His eyes were darting around the room, trying to avoid eye contact. It didn't work.

Joanna stared at him for a moment before saying, "Oh, Hortense, I know. Well, I knew you were gay. And I don't mind that you are dating Kendall, he seems like a fine young man," She turned to Kendall, "But if you hurt my baby, there will be Hell to pay. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kendall said, "I love him, too."

Joanna smiled before walking away, leaving them with Jennifer.

"Kendall, why didn't you just say something?" His mom asked.

"You were with Hunter before we even got a chance to say anything."

His mom only nodded.

"I don't care that you are dating. I can obviously see that you two care for each other." She smiled. Kendall pulled Logan close to him and kissed him on the head. He felt the smaller boy relax into his arms. "And I know that you two have probably been sexually active considering how much time you spend together at each other's houses, but I just want to remind you to be safe and use lub-"

"Mom!" Kendall yelped, turning red. Logan was already the color of a tomato.

"It's important, honey."

"I know, Mom," Kendall said flatly.

"I know you know, Honey. Just making sure," She said and kissed his cheek. "Besides, it is my job as a Mother to do everything I can to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend." She said before walking off to join the party.

"Well, that went surprisingly well," Logan said, turning to face Kendall.

"Yes, it did." Kendall said, kissing his not-so-secret boyfriend on the mouth. He had a feeling everything was going to go surprisingly well from now on anyway.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Logan finally stands up to his dad! Their parents know! Woo!**

**Just one more chapter. It's basically an epilogue.  
**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy!  
**


	10. From Now On

**Okay, guys, this is the last chapter of After the Moments Between Us. I don't really know whether or not to be happy that I finished it or sad that it's over. Both?  
**

**Thank you so much to all of my wonderful readers, especially those who followed and fav'ed this story. I didn't think it was going to get this much response. THANK YOU ALL!  
**

**The last chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed the last:** _child who is cool, xxilovekendallschmidtxx, Ritdall, I Love KL, XXCrazyWriter96XX, kat4543, DeniseDEMD, Erin G. Allen, nigelbtrlover24, _**and**_ OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS._** Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and support.****  
**

**Lastly, I want to thank my wonderfully awesome beta who yells at me when my grammar is wrong. Without her, this story probably wouldn't be the same. Thank you, **_PerfectMirror14_**! I love you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I wanted to write a witty disclaimer for my last chapter, but I couldn't think of anything so all you guys are getting is: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH! In capital letters 'cuz I can.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: From Now On**

**Graduation/Logan:**

"Kendall Knight," the principle called.

Logan clapped along with Jennifer and Katie as Kendall walked up onto the stage and grabbed his diploma out of the man's hands. Logan grinned as he watched his boyfriend of almost a year do a mini happy dance and exit the stage.

Logan couldn't believe how much things had changes since last May—how much he had changed. He was more outspoken, he wasn't as afraid of what people thought of him, and Logan had decided that after everything that had happened, he didn't give a damn about what his dad thought anymore.

The brunette had been living with the Knight's ever since his dad had been arrested. His mom had helped him move his stuff over to the Knight's and had left to go back to Texas. They talked almost every day. Jennifer didn't mind Logan living with them, as long as Logan and Kendall refrained from sexual activity while she and Katie were in the house. Katie was too young to be hearing that, and quite frankly, Mrs. Knight didn't want to hear it either. So, Logan settled for sleeping in Kendall's arms every night when they weren't alone. Logan had never been happier in his life.

Hunter was in jail. Due to the testimonies from the people at the party, he had been sentenced to four years in prison because of attempted domestic abuse, even though most of it had not been physical. Hunter couldn't be charged on the mental aspect because there was no physical proof. Although both Logan and Kendall had attacked Hunter, the court ruled it as self-defense and neither boy got any charges. Logan had tried see his father, but his dad hadn't wanted to see him. The last time he had seen Hunter had been at the trial. The only think his dad had said to him was, "You are no longer my son. You are dead to me."

Logan couldn't say those words came as a complete shock, but they had still hurt. The brunette had sobbed quietly in Kendall's arms that night, not really knowing why. Kendall had held him through it, running his fingers through his hair and murmuring into his ear. Logan hadn't cried since; he hadn't had a reason to.

Logan was doing well in college. He had just finished his spring semester, and hopefully he would be able to start some of the classes that were required for his major and not just any degree, but he was doubtful. He figured he had another two or three semesters to go before that happened.

He continued to clap as the names were called. Both James and Carlos had already been called up to receive their diplomas. He and Carlos had actually gotten quite close, believe it or not, over schooling. Both of them were often stressed over their college courses, even though Carlos wasn't in college full time, he only in one duel-enrollment class. They enjoyed having fake complain fests about their boyfriends when the four of them would hang out just to see the looks on James and Kendall's faces. Overall, Logan couldn't be happier.

Eventually, the last diploma was handed out. All the graduates stood and walked out, followed closely by their friends and family. Logan had barely made it out of the gym before Kendall tackled him, kissing him squarely on the mouth.

"Congratulations," Logan said after they had pulled apart.

"Thanks, Logie," Kendall said, leaning in for another kiss. He kissed him back, and took the diploma from his hands.

"This is awesome, Kendall. I'm really proud of you."

"I know, Logie. You're not gonna stop telling me that all day, are you?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, because I'm very proud of you, and I'm just gonna keep saying it over and over and over again."

"So there's nothing I can do about it?" Kendall teased, although Logan could tell he really didn't care.

"Nope."

"Nothing? Not one thing in the whole entire world?" Kendall asked, moving closer to the brunette.

"Nope, and I guess if you don't want the accolades, you don't get the celebratory sex that goes with it," Logan teased, pulling away from Kendall slightly.

Kendall's green eyes widened. "Nevermind. You go ahead and accolade all you want, Logie," Kendall quickly sputtered out, causing Logan to laugh.

Logan was still laughing when Jennifer and Katie came over to congratulate Kendall. The brunette watched as Kendall hugged his mom, who was trying not to cry and smiled when Katie punched him in the arm.

The brunette was so absorbed at looking at the family in front of him that he completely missed James and Carlos sneaking up behind him. He let out a very manly squeal as they threw their arms around his shoulders.

"Logan!" Carlos yelled, "We did it. We graduated!" Carlos was practically jumping with excitement; actually, he was jumping a little.

"Oh, yeah!" James yelled, dislodging himself from Logan and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, effectively stopping the jumping Latino. James planted a kiss on Carlos' lips and Carlos immediately turned into it. Logan felt a like a third wheel standing there until James abruptly broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Logan, did we tell you?"

"Tell me what?" The pretty boy looked almost as hyper as Carlos had just a moment ago.

"Carlos and I are moving in together. We found a place not far from the college, so we can both go to school."

"Really?" Logan said. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not. "That's great."

"Yeah, we move in next week," Carlos mentioned.

"That's really awesome you guys. I'm really happy for you."

"Do you and Kendall have any plans?" James asked.

"I'm not really sure. I can't live at their house forever. I was thinking about getting a dorm by the college." Logan stated.

"What about Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I was think about asking him if he wanted to live with me, but I don't know how to ask him, or if he would even want to live with me."

"Logan, you two are practically living together now." James said flatly.

"True, but I still don't know how to ask him. What if he says no?"

"Logan." Carlos shook his head.

"Really?" James finished.

"What? And it's kinda creepy that you two do that."

"Do what?" They asked together, smiling.

"Nothing," Logan glared at them. They simply glared back. "Fine! I will ask him later."

"Good." Carlos and James then dragged Logan over to where their families were. Logan soon found himself back in Kendall's arms and all of the doubts that had been inside his head only moments ago seemed to disappear.

**Kendall:**

Kendall and Logan were heading up to their room so they could change for the party. His mom and James and Carlos' parents had booked out a few tables at their favorite restaurant as a graduation present. Kendall had told his mom that he and Logan would meet her and Katie at the restaurant after he had changed into something more comfortable. And he had wanted some alone time with Logan, considering the brunette was looking more nervous by the second.

"Okay, Logie," Kendall said once they had made it up to their room. "What's up? Are you okay? You're all jittery."

"It's nothing, Kendall, I just have something to tell you and I don't know how you will react."

Kendall felt his heart drop into his stomach. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Logan's eyes widened. "Kendall, no! I love you. I suppose that sentence was badly worded, wasn't it?"

"Logan, what are you trying to say?" He asked, staring Logan in the eyes.

"Iwantedtoknowifyouwouldlivew ithme," Logan quickly stuttered out.

"What?"

Logan sighed. "I wanted to know if you would live with me. I mean, you don't have to and I don't even know if you want to go to college or live with me, even though we kinda are now. I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked you. You probably don't want to. It was James and Carlos' idea. Actually, they just told me to ask, I was planning to anyway. Did you know that they are liv-"

Kendall cut him off with a kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Logan asked once they had separated.

Kendall nodded. "Yes, it's a yes, Logie." He reconnected their lips. He felt Logan wrap his arms around his neck and tangle his fingers in his hair, bringing them closer. Kendall moaned lightly as their tongues danced together.

Kendall pulled away, their lips barely parting, "So, is now a good time for celebratory sex?"

He felt Logan's smile more than he saw it. "We have to get to the restaurant, Kenny."

"I don't think anyone will miss us."

"Kendall, it's your party. They will notice if you're not there."

"Nah, I don't think they will. Besides, James and Carlos will probably be late, too." Kendall said and kissed the underside of Logan's chin.

"That," Kendall kissed his neck, "doesn't," he kissed the base of his collarbone, "mean," Kendall moved up to Logan's Adam's apple, "that," then to underneath his ear, "we," and finally his lips, "oh, fine!" Logan caved and attacked his lips. The blonde just smiled into the kiss.

Kendall slowly backed him up until the back of Logan's knees hit the bed and he fell onto it. Logan propped himself up onto his elbows and scooted back, allowing room for Kendall. Kendall shucked off his graduation robes and shirt before joining Logan on the bed.

Kendall nestled in between the brunette's legs and held himself up by his arms, which were placed on either side of Logan's head.

"Hello," Logan said, lying back on the bed and pulling Kendall down onto him.

"Hi," Kendall said back as he ridded Logan of his dress shirt, placing kisses after each opened button. He tossed the shirt on the floor and brought his head back up to Logan's.

They kissed slowly, languidly, like they had all the time in the world. Soon there was no fabric separating them, just skin to skin.

"I love you, Kendall." Logan said as Kendall slowly entered him.

"I love you, too, Logan. So much," Kendall said and placed small kisses along the brunette's neck and collarbone.

They soon found a rhythm, Kendall rocking into Logan steadily and Logan leaning into every thrust of his hips, connected in every way possible.

"Kendall, I'm-I'm close," Logan said breathlessly.

"Let go, Logie," Kendall said, and with one last thrust of his hips, he felt Logan release between them as he came as well.

Kendall gently pulled out of Logan and flipped them over so Logan was lying on his chest, not caring if they were sticky or not.

"I love you, Logan." Kendall said and placed a kiss on top of Logan's head.

"I love you, too, Kendall, but we need to get cleaned up. Everyone is probably wondering where we are by now. We can snuggle tonight." Logan said, trying to wiggle out of Kendall's octopus arms.

"I don't want to go. I just want to stay here with you." Kendall muttered and nestled his head into the curve of Logan's neck.

"Come on, Kenny. James and Carlos probably beat us there."

"I don't care."

"Kendall, come on."

"No."

"Yes. You are getting up."

"Ugh, fine. I'm going." Kendall said and reluctantly let go of the brunette in his arms.

"You'll be okay," Logan said and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"No, I won't be. What if getting up right now sends me into some sort of shock and I die?" Kendall said and watched as Logan walked into the bathroom. He heard the water running and drawers closing.

"Stop being so dramatic, Kenny," Logan grinned as he walked back into the room and tossed a rag at him, "Get cleaned up and put some pants on."

"Fine," Kendall said, but he still didn't move.

Logan came over and slapped his thigh, "Get moving, lazy."

"I'm going. I'm up." Kendall held his hands up in mock surrender and sat up. He grabbed the rag that had been tossed at him and cleaned himself off. Needless to say, most of the cake had been devoured by the time they got there.

**Four Weeks Later/Logan:**

"That's the last box, I think," Logan said and placed the last box on the floor of their new apartment. The place was more than they had originally hoped, or even planned for, with two bedrooms and one bathroom. The kitchen was just the right sized for them and the living room was fairly large for the price. They had moved some of Kendall's furniture from his room to their new room, and the place already came with a couch and a TV for the front room, so Kendall's TV from his room could go in theirs. Overall, they were more than pleased with their new living arrangements, even though it cost just a bit more than they had hoped to spend on rent.

Logan had gotten a job at the local library, to James and Carlos' amusement, and Kendall now worked as a manager at the supermarket down the street, so rent wasn't a problem.

"Awesome," Kendall said, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Very awesome," Logan agreed.

"When were our parents visiting?" Kendall asked.

"My mom's flying in Tuesday night. We have to pick her up at the airport. Your mom and Katie were going to come over Wednesday afternoon. I think James and Carlos said something about coming too? I'm not sure about their parents, but they might be here too. Everyone wants to see the place." Logan said. Kendall could hear the pride in his voice.

"So, what I'm hearing is that we have less than a week to break this place in?" Kendall smiled devilishly as Logan glared at him.

"No, what you are hearing is the call of you dick. We have less than a week to get this place cleaned up and suitable for family members. Remember James and Carlos' place?" Logan asked.

Carlos and James had moved into their own apartment two weeks ago. They had invited everyone over for dinner later in the week. Everyone had had to eat off cardboard boxes instead of a table because James and Carlos had been too "busy" to unpack.

"I don't see what was so wrong with that," Kendall shrugged.

Logan glared at him some more.

"Okay, how about a compromise? Today is Friday., Kendall stated.

"Congratulations, you know the days of the week," Logan said flatly and added in an eye roll for good measure.

"Har har, funny, Logie. Anyway, why don't we spend the rest of today doing things my way, since it is only two, as a reward for moving all of the boxes into the apartment? Then ,tomorrow, we can unpack to your little heart's content?" Kendall said, eyes a mixture of lust and hope.

"Kenny, there's a lot to unpack and-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Kendall begged.

"No. I will not give into the puppy dog eyes. We have a lot to unpack," Logan said, refusing to look Kendall in the eyes. He couldn't resist his eyes.

"Come on, Logie."

Logan sighed. "Kendall."

"Logan," Kendall said and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"How come I can't say no to you?" Logan asked, finally meeting Kendall's eyes.

"Because you love me," Kendall stated.

"I do love you," Logan said as Kendall brought their lips together. "Fine, but tomorrow we are unpacking. And you are moving all the heavy stuff!"

"That's okay with me!" Kendall practically cheered and dragged him into their half-made bedroom. The bed didn't even have sheets on it yet, but Kendall didn't seem to care as he tossed Logan onto the bed and climbed over him. As their lips reconnected, Logan knew that even though there had been all those unsure, horrible moments in between, everything would be okay from now on.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks...for now! Please review!**


End file.
